A Rose and A Thistle
by dkAdeena
Summary: Kurama's sister? What's with Karasu? Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Adeena: My first shot in this group. If I step on someone else's idea or story, please pardon my intrusion and be nice when letting me know about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"What's wrong Katarra? I haven't seen you smile once since you started coming here Monday" Keiko asked.

"Nothing you can fix" Katarra answered. "I told someone I was moving but I don't think it registered. The move came up suddenly and he hadn't been around (probably got himself in trouble again). I couldn't even tell his mom since they wouldn't let anyone except immediate family in to see her. He probably hasn't even noticed. " Sigh.

"Have you tried writing or calling?"

"Yeah. No one answers. I tried writing, giving him the new number, but I haven't received a call or letter in return. He probably didn't even get my letter."

"Maybe Yusuke could help. He's made friends with some new people. He might be able to track your friend down for you."

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't know what good it would do anyway."

"Come on" Keiko said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit from the school grounds. "Let's go talk to him and see."

But just as they passed through the gates they were grabbed from behind and gassed. No notes were left and no witnesses were around except the ones who took them.

Hours later Yusuke received a call from Keiko's folks asking if she was there. When he said no and asked what was up, he was told she hadn't come home from school and none of her friends had seen her since school had let out for the week.

Immediately after hanging up, Yusuke contacted Botan. When she saw who was calling her, she got an 'uh oh' look on her face and said cheerily "What's up Yusuke?"

"Where's Keiko?" he asked angrily. "I know you know something about this from the look on your face."

"Actually, it's not just Keiko who's missing. Koenma is sending a tape with Hiei right now telling you what we know. Contact Kuwabara about seeing it and I'll meet you over there."

Fifteen minutes later in Kuwabara's room, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Hiei get ready to watch the video. "Where's Kurama?" asks Yusuke.

"You don't want to get him involved in this yet" replied Hiei.

"Why?" asked Kuwabara.

"You'll find out when you watch the tape" replied Hiei.

When the tape ended, Yusuke's only comment was "I see."

"Let's get going" Kuwabara said, and continued with a worried look on his face "We'll have to pick up Kurama on the way. What are we going to tell him?"

"Nothing" replied Hiei. "He'll find out soon enough if he doesn't know already."

Elsewhere in the massive warehouse section of the city …

"Does she have it?"

"I don't know. I didn't sense it on her and I'm **not** about to search her."

"Oh. Well how much longer will they be out?"

"Shouldn't be much longer, but they won't be able to move for hours yet, maybe even another day."

"Well, just keep an eye on them. The boss will be pretty mad if she gets away" as the voice fades in the distance.

"Yeah. I know." And the sound of someone sitting heavily on a chair. "Maybe I'll watch some tv while I wait" turning on the TV with his back to the room the two girls are supposedly still passed out in.

[That was a strange conversation. Man, my head hurts! What happened?] thinks Katarra as she struggles to open her eyes.

Finally succeeding, she turns her head so she can see as much of the room as possible. Noticing Keiko lying next to her, she tries to see if Keiko is awake. "Keiko" she calls softly. "Keiko, can you hear me?"

When she received no response she tried to move her arms and legs – nothing, not even a twitch. [What did they use on us?]

Meanwhile …

"Have you been able to get a fix on them yet Botan?" asks Yusuke, looking into his communicator as he, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei entered the city's warehouse district. It had now been almost twelve hours since the girls disappeared and he was getting worried.

"No" she replied. "No one saw who took them, how they were taken or where they were taken. It looks like you're going to have to tell him after all. He'll be able to locate her, if she is still alive and able to answer him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's the only one we have now. Good luck!"

"Yeah. Thanks!" as he closes the communicator. "Kurama …"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"Please don't get upset about what I'm going to tell you." (as Hiei and Kuwabara move to the opposite side of Yusuke from Kurama) "We need you to locate someone, one of the two missing girls we're looking for."

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't know who we're looking for. You haven't filled me in yet" he replied calmly as Hiei and Kuwabara edged even further away. "What's wrong with them?"

"I think they're a little afraid of your reaction to what I'm about to say."

"That bad?"

"No, not really, just … um … unexpected I'd say. You see, one of the two girls we're trying to locate is Keiko and the other is one of her friends. In fact, she's a recent friend who just moved from your school actually."

"Ok. You still haven't given a good reason for their reaction" pointing at Hiei and Kuwabara now completely on the other side of the road.

__

A/N: Katarra's name is made up.

"Well, … um … you see … ah … the other girl's name is Katarra Hisume. And they're afraid you're going to explode or something" (said really fast while edging away).

"I see. When did she move here? Why did you wait this long to tell me? And **_where do you think you're going?!?_**"

"Uh … over there with them." (pointing to the other two members of the team) "I thought I'd leave you alone while you tried to contact her. Botan said you had a way to do that, right? I just thought …"

"Yeah, right, ok. Go on over there with them and I'll let you know when I'm done."

Five minutes later Kurama starts moving down the street. As he passes Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei he says "Let's go. We don't have a lot of time left."

At the same time somewhere in the warehouse district …

"Are you sure you didn't give them too much? The boss is gonna be angry if you did."

"I heard one of them moving a little while ago but nothing recently. It's your turn now."

"Actually, it's not. There's a rescue party on the way that the boss wants me to deal with so you get to continue watching them. See you later" to the sound of departing footsteps.

"Great! At least I'm able to watch some more TV" to the sound of the TV being turned on again.

While in the next room …

"Keiko, are you awake yet?"

"Katarra, where are we? What happened?"

"From what I just got from Kurama, we are somewhere in the warehouse district. He, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are coming to rescue us; which it seems our captors are aware of. Are you able to move your arms or legs?"

"No, I can't move them. What happened?"

"It appears we were kidnapped. We were knocked out as we left the schoolyard and given some sort of nerve gas. I'm able to move my arms a little now but I still can't move my legs."

"How long before they get here?"

"I told Kurama it had better be soon. This gas is wearing off and I'm getting very nauseated."

"Please let them hurry then."

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter one. Please let me know how I did. I let a couple people read the hardcopy and got no comments from them other than "is that all?"


	2. To the rescue

Adeena: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just like to have fun with them!

* * *

"What did you mean by _there's not much time left_? Don't tell me they intend to move the girls," questioned Yusuke as the four ran towards a warehouse three blocks away.

"No, but if we don't hurry they will learn the girls are awake. Hiei, somewhere in that warehouse in front of us are two guards and the girls. One guard is waiting to ambush us; the other is watching television in the room next to the girls. There may be other guards Katarra doesn't know about."

"Ok" as he runs off, the rest continuing at their original speed.

Arriving minutes later, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara enter cautiously, preparing for a battle they hope won't be too hard or take too long. As they approach the wall across from where they entered, to go through the only other door, they are attacked from behind by a two-faced demon. They quickly separate – Yusuke and Kuwabara going to either side while Kurama stayed in front of the door – and the battle started.

Minutes earlier …

[Hmm …that must be the one planning on doing the ambush. I'll leave him to Yusuke and the others] muses Hiei as he scans the first room from the window ledge. [Let's see what's behind the door.]

Moving faster than the normal eye can see, Hiei slips through the closing door and starts down the hallway. Slowing to listen for sounds of life he turns down a right hand passage halfway down the hallway. Silently he approaches the second to the last door on the left and peers inside.

[Stupid!] he thinks. [Not even trying to protect himself from attack] and quickly slices the being sitting in the chair watching the television. He then moves to the door behind the television where he hears the sound of someone retching. [Must be the room] as he opens the door.

"Hiei!" shouts Keiko from her position on the floor facing the door. "Thank goodness. Could you help Katarra?"

"No need. You're the one who needs help. I'm fine now. Where are the others? I got the distinct impression that there were four of you coming."

"They should be coming to the ambush site about now. Thanks to you, they are at least expecting it but not what is doing the ambushing."

"You look like you want to be in on the fight. Am I correct?" asked Katarra.

"Yes."

"Then go. When you arrive, ask Kurama to come give me a hand."

"Fine" as he leaves musing [she's the one who healed Kurama at The Tournament. What is she?]

  


********** Hiei remembering *********

It was after the fight with team Masho. Kurama had gone to lie down to rest and heal. The rest of the team was in the outer room.

Suddenly the sound of voices came from behind the closed door.

"Katarra, why are you here?"

"You need help. You can't heal yourself in time for tomorrow's fights. Let me help you."

"No! How did you get here?"

"The blue rose. I felt your pain and had to come. Shuiichi, you need my help and whether you want it or not, you're getting it."

By this time Hiei had opened the door enough to see what was going on inside. He saw a dark haired girl sitting on Kurama's bed brushing his hair and scolding him while she healed him.

"You really shouldn't be here. Let me fix your hair now. Hand me the brush" and they switched places, allowing Hiei to get a good look at her face. Black hair framing bright green eyes. Laughter lit her face as she handed over the brush.

"Have it your way. You know I can't stay much longer."

"Why?" he asked as he placed a rose in her hair. "Can't you stay until the tournament is over? I want you to stay" with tears in his eyes.

"I can't and you know why" the laughter in her eyes changing to tears. "Remember our promise. It has to be this way."

"For a while longer only. It's been almost a year."

"Shuiichi, I'm sorry, I have to go" tears starting to flow from both of them "and it must be now."

"You can call me by my real name, you know. Everyone here knows who I am," he said trying to smile but failing. "I promise I'll come see you after this is over."

"I might be a little hard to find. Dad got a new job so we're moving. I start at my new school on Monday."

"I see. Can you tell me which on? I may be able to meet you after school one day."

"Sarayashiki Public Junior High" as she walked through the wall as if it were not there.

"No!" cried Kurama, reaching towards her retreating form. "Please!" Then collapses on the bed in tears.

********** Hiei finishes remembering *********

  


"Kurama, let me take over here. You're help has been requested back there."

"Which way Hiei?"

"Second hall to the right, second last door on the left" as he entered the fight and Kurama started back the hallway.

Seconds later Kurama entered the outer room to find Katarra assisting Keiko out of the inner room, neither one moving well.

"Still need my help? You seem to be moving on your own."

"Yes, I do. Keiko can't move real well yet and I don't know if there are any other guards around. We need help to get out of here in one piece."

"Are you strong enough to fight? If you are, hand Keiko to me."

"Here. Which way?"

"Out the door to the right. At the end of the hall turn left. Then through the door. That's where the fight is and the exit. We'll have to make our way around the edge of the room to get to the exit."

"Alright. Let's go" moving out the door with the other two following.

Quickly making their way to the front room, they enter to see Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei battling the two-headed monster – neither side winning. They start around the edge towards the door, this time with Kurama and Keiko in the lead.

"Put her beside the door and go help them. If I have to, I can drag her through and out of its reach for a little while."

"Ok." Kurama puts Keiko in the doorway and returns to the fight. But as Kurama approaches Yusuke leaves the fight, going to check on Keiko.

"What are you doing you fool? You're needed out there. I can take care of her."

"Just let me make sure she's ok, will you? Then I'll return to the fight."

Just then the beast swings his weapon, hitting Kurama in the side of the head and knocking him into the wall opposite the exit.

"Kurama!" cries Katarra, teleporting instantly to his side, leaving Yusuke to watch over Keiko.

"You really shouldn't do that" says Kurama calmly. "You might get hurt."

"So what. You're hurt. Someone has to help you."

"Not me, them. Do you see how he keeps protecting his face? If you could hit his eyes on both faces at the same time, Hiei and Kuwabara should be able to destroy him."

"How? I can only hit one side and as far as anyone knows, Yusuke can only fire from one hand."

"Talk to him. Tell him what has to be done and then do it. You'll only have one chance."

"Alright, but I'm not saying it will work."

"Just try."

So Katarra calls mentally to Yusuke [Yusuke! **_Yusuke!_**] With a startled look on his face, Yusuke turns to look across the room to where she is kneeling next to Kurama.

[How fast can you fire two shots of your spirit gun?]

"Why? How are you talking to me?"

[How is currently unimportant. Kurama is seriously injured and if something isn't done soon so will Hiei and Kuwabara. Now answer my question!]

"As fast as firing two shots from a pistol. Why?"

[We need to take out the eyes from both sides at the same time. Do you think you can manage that side?]

"Yeah. But who will manage that side?"

[I will. On the count of three if you're ready.]

"Ready" raising his hands and preparing his spirit gun while across the room she raises her spirit bow.

[One. Two. Three!] and they both fire, hitting their targets with no trouble. Hiei and Kuwabara then finish him off. Hiei goes over to where Kurama and Katarra are.

"How are you doing?" Hiei asks Kurama.

"I'm fine. Just a small wound and slight headache."

"It is not! Hiei, do you know someplace you can take him and make him rest until he's healed completely?" came Katarra's retort.

"Yes" and takes Kurama away. Meanwhile Kuwabara is helping Keiko to stand while Yusuke approaches Katarra.

"**_Who are you_**?" asks Yusuke as they draw close in the middle of the room.

"What are you, dense or something? I'm Katarra Hisume. I've been going to your school for a week now. I live downstairs from you, and I'm **in your** class!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Say what you mean next time, why don't you? In the meantime, I'm sure Keiko's parents would love to see her and I'm fairly certain my dad's a little worried."

"Alright. How did you talk to me back there? How did you take out the other set of eyes?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I just want to go home and I'm sure Keiko feels the same."

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter two. Please let me know how I did. 


	3. Questions and Disappearance

Adeena: Short chapter but still please review. I'm begging here, people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Alright, it's later. You can explain now" Yusuke complains two days later on the way home from school. "And make it interesting. Mondays at school are boring."

"Then I shan't bore you anymore" Katarra replied as she turned down the hall to go home "See you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"Hey!" he calls as she shuts the door. "Great. Just what I needed."

Three days later …

"Katarra are you ever going to answer my questions? You've been dodging them all week" complained Yusuke. "I've gone to school on time all week with you, waiting for you to answer me and all I've gotten have been discussions on class subjects. Now would you **please** answer me?!"

"We have tests tomorrow. I intend to study for them since I'm not sure what is in the chapters that we're being tested on. Kindly remember this is only my second week here. Your questions will have to wait" speaking calmly as she turns towards home. "It might do you some good to study too."

"Ahh heck!" as he heads upstairs, deflected once more. "Guess I might as well. I've got nothing better to do."

  


Next day …

"Ready for the tests Katarra? I know I am. Maybe after school today you'll answer my questions" greeted Yusuke.

"I'm supposed to meet Shuiichi today. He promised to take me shopping" replied Katarra. "You could join us if you want, and bring Keiko along too."

"No thanks! I'd rather not."

"Oh well, can't say I didn't ask. Good luck on the tests" as she moves to her desk.

"She did it again! When is she gonna answer my questions?!"

An hour after school let out Yusuke ran into Kurama, who asked him "Have you seen Katarra since school let out? She was supposed to meet me half an hour ago but never showed."

"Shuiichi, right?"

"Yes. That's my human name."

"No, I haven't seen her since she left the schoolyard." (Beep, beep, beep) "Hold on a minute" as he opens his spirit detective communicator.

"Yusuke, this is Botan. We have an emergency. Could you meet me outside the warehouse where you entered the demon realm when you went against the saint beasts? And find Kuwabara and Kurama and bring them with you."

"What's up Botan?"

"I'll explain when you get there. Hiei is coming with me" and she breaks the connection.

"Guess I'd better try to find Kuwabara. Wait, there he is. Kuwabara! Hey! Kuwabara!"

"What do you want Urameshi?"

"It looks like we've got another mission. Interested in coming along?"

"No way Urameshi!" as he walks with Yusuke and Kurama to their meeting with Botan. "You're not draggin' me into another one of your cases. Where are we goin' anyway?"

"We're going to meet Botan" replied Yusuke.

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter three. I'm still begging!


	4. Back to Maze Castle

Adeena: Hope you enjoy chapter four.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

At the warehouse a few minutes later …

"Ok Botan. What's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but here goes. When you went against the saint beasts before, you only destroyed three of the four. Suzaku is still alive and trying to get out of Maze Castle and the demon city. He's managed to capture someone with the power to get him out, but so far he hasn't managed to convince her to use it. He's locked her away somewhere in Maze Castle. Koenma is sending you to rescue her. Whether you destroy Suzaku or not doesn't matter."

"Who did he take?" questioned Kurama.

"He took the one guarding the blue rose" she replied, edging away from Kurama. "He's threatening to kill her if anyone comes after her."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, what **are** we waiting for?" agreed Kurama with a deadly look on his face and a flash of gold in his eyes.

"I was hoping you would have a different answer. For some reason, Koenma wants to keep her alive."

"I know" replied Kurama, "but if Suzaku kills her he can't use the rose to get out, she has to be alive for it to work. If he has her locked away, she's going to start to panic. I don't know **what** she will do then. Open the doorway Botan so we can get going."

"Alright. If you must" opening the panel in the floor that leads to Maze Castle. "Good luck. Word is, he has some new demons guarding the place."

"Great!" replied Yusuke. "Can't give us anymore information about them, can you?"

"Sorry. All we know is there are now four in the castle again."

"Didn't think so" and jumped in after the other three. Taking a look towards the castle, he said "Looks like he's done some remodeling on his own. Let's get going."

Botan closes the panel and leaves the warehouse. She'd just started down the street when she hears someone calling her name. She turns to see who it is and "Keiko! Whatever is the matter?"

"Have you seen Yusuke? Something terrible has happened to Katarra."

"What do you mean Keiko? And **please** try to calm down."

"Well, Katarra was supposed to meet a friend of hers to go shopping today. As I was going to do a little shopping myself, I suggested we go together to where they were supposed to meet, and she agreed. We got there early, so we went into one of the stores to look around a bit. She left a couple of minutes before me, but I saw what happened through the front window" pausing for breath.

"What happened Keiko? And why are you so upset about it?"

"A couple of thugs started beating her. She tried to get away, but one of them hit her in the head with a pipe, and the other one punched her in the stomach. I rushed out to try and help her but all I could do was follow them as they carried her off. I heard one of them say the boss had told them to capture the first girl in this uniform that left that store and bring her to him, preferably alive. That could have been me. She looked badly injured. I could see blood on her face and arms."

"Ok, calm down" reaching for her communicator. "Yusuke, this is Botan. Do you copy?"

"Yeah, Botan. What now?"

"Yusuke, Keiko's with me."

"What?!"

"She told me she was with Katarra minutes before she was taken and saw what happened."

"So …"

"Katarra was severely beaten. It could have been Keiko instead, for your information. It would seem Suzaku will use anything to get out of there."

"So it seems. Thanks for the information. We'll let you know when we're ready to come home" closing the communicator and putting it back in his pocket.

"Well, that explains it" Kurama said.

"Explains what?" queried Yusuke.

"Why I got a sudden headache and stomachache around the time we were supposed to meet. And why I can't locate her now."

"Huh?" looking very confused, as did Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Katarra is a telempath, a very strong one. When she's conscious, if I concentrate, I can tell roughly where she is. We're linked together, you might say, so if something really bad happens to her I can feel it and try to help."

__

A/N: telempath – telepathic and empathic (emotions), she's also telekinetic

"So that's how you were able to find her in the warehouse. She must be someone really important to you then" said Yusuke.

"Yes, very" Kurama replied. [My youngest sister.] "Hiei, please don't look so upset. It's not what you think. I'll, no, **we'll** explain later" and starts moving once more towards the castle.

"Fine" Hiei replied "but don't you think we should move a little faster? We **do** want to rescue her while she's still alive, don't we?"

"Yes, but we don't have any idea where Suzaku has her yet" Kurama replied as they approached the new front gate.

They walk through the gate undisturbed. They find only one open pathway for them to follow, so they start down it. As they enter the main hall of the castle, images start appearing. At first they're indistinct and foggy, but as the group moves further into the room the images gradually become clearer. They are images of Katarra, some with her being tortured, some she's bleeding to death, others she appears to be calling to them, none of them real. Their source, hidden in the shadows.

"None of these are real. They're here to slow us down, distract us" Kurama says calmly. "The illusion master should be somewhere in this room."

"Whoa! If this is what's been done to her, she's gonna be in pretty bad shape when we find her" Yusuke commented, looking at the illusions.

"Yeah! I wouldn't want to be the one that did this to her when she recovers. She's gonna be real mad" joined in Kuwabara. "I'm getting a strong sense of something over there" pointing towards the wall opposite the one they had entered from.

"Could you try to be a little more specific. That's a rather large wall over there."

"Shut up Hiei! I already thought of that and I'm working on it."

"Now, now. No fighting. You two have worked together often enough now not to start fighting."

"Enough Urameshi! He started it. The guy controlling these things is standing about two feet to the left of the door on the left."

"Fine. I'm on it" Hiei says and runs off. Seconds later the images disappear and Hiei is standing next to a lifeless corpse. "Now which way, Kurama?"

"Down. I'm getting a vague feeling of down, mixed with growing pain. As for which door, I don't know"

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter four. What happens next ...


	5. Next Obstacle: Kurama's Pain

Adeena: Hope you enjoy chapter five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

[Ow! How many times and how many places did they hit me? I can't concentrate enough to tell if anything's broken or where I am] slipping back into the dark.

"Kuwabara, you getting anything?" queried Yusuke.

"I think so. There's something bad behind doors 1 and 3. Door 2 doesn't' have anything near. I suggest we go that way."

"Kurama, you look a little pale. What's wrong? Anything we should know?" asked Yusuke, having seen Kurama flinch.

"No, nothing. Just a vague sense of extreme pain. Let's get going" and opens the second door. "After you" waving the other three through.

They traveled down the hallway unaware that they were being watched. "How can they do that? They always seem to pick the right path. Let's see how they like the next deterrent" laughed Suzaku and turned to look at his view screen, which showed the room where Katarra lay passed out. "What a pity. It seems there is a rescue attempt. I shall have to get her awake and aware of her situation soon. I need **her** to get me out of here before **they** arrive."

Yusuke and the others had reached a set of stairs that led both ways. "Which way Kurama?" he asked.

"Down" came the reply, as he started moving towards the stairs leading down.

"Wait!" shouted Kuwabara grabbing him. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Something feels funny about these stairs. Like if we take the ones that go down we'll actually be going up."

"You mean they're switched?" asked Yusuke.

"No. The ones that look like they go up actually do go up. The ones that look like they go down have a bad feeling to them."

"Like a trap of some kind?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Any suggestions on getting past it?" asked Yusuke in a slightly condescending tone.

"Don't get smart with me Urameshi. I'm tellin' ya what I sense. You're the one what's supposed to figger out what to do about it."

"Alright already. Give me a break" Yusuke replied. A couple minutes pass with them standing there, then "Can you tell how far this trap extends? Like how far we'd have to jump to avoid setting it off?"

"Good thinking Yusuke" congratulated Kurama. "If one of us can get by without triggering the trap, he may be able to disarm it."

"I can't tell how far down it goes, but it starts just shy of the landing and extends to about an inch before the outside edge of the stairs. I think that's it anyway"

"Great" remarked Hiei.

"Shut up Hiei! You do better, **if** you can."

"Enough. We'll just have to take a chance," Kurama said as he walked to the outer edge of the landing. "Kuwabara, do you think you might be able to determine how far it goes down from out here?"

"I can try" as he moves to stand beside Kurama. "About five steps down" after a couple minutes of silence.

"Good. Who wants to try it?" asked Kurama as he staggered, as if in extreme pain. "I don't believe it would be a good idea for me to try right now" through pain-clenched teeth.

"I'll do it," said Kuwabara, taking a running leap and clearing ten steps. "Now, where's the trigger? There it is" and moves up three steps, bends over and uses his spirit sword as a dagger on the next step. A flash of light and "All clear guys."

They all start down but after a couple of steps Kurama stumbles. Yusuke catches him before he falls and says, "What is happening to you?"

"Katarra" he moans.

"What?!"

"She's awake. She's trying to block the pain but she's not succeeding real well. She's also starting to panic."

"Panic? What for?" asked Hiei.

"She's claustrophobic and he's got her locked in a room with no windows and no visible door."

"Then don't you think we'd better get moving? Yusuke, can you help Kurama?" Hiei asked.

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter five. 


	6. Blood Rite

Adeena: Hope you enjoy chapter six.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

They reach to bottom only to find another hallway waiting for them.

"Do you think you can walk on your own now?"

"Yes, thank you" Kurama replied. "I've managed to let Katarra know we're coming so the panic has receded. She's now able to concentrate on stopping the pain. It appears she has two broken arms, bruised ribs, legs and ankles and a slight concussion, along with several cuts and contusions."

"Doesn't sound like she's in too good a shape. Are you able to get a better idea of where she is yet?" spoke Yusuke.

"Yes" as they entered another large room.

"Stop!" yelled Kuwabara.

"What **now**, Kuwabara?" grumbled Yusuke, then looked around the room. "Oh, I see. So who's gonna handle this one?"

"I already took out one of his traps. Guess I get to finish him" said Kuwabara as he moves further into the room. Walking what seems to be a wandering path across the room, he approaches the being on the other side. "Are you gonna get rid of those things or am I gonna get rid of you" he asks, putting his face right in the other guy's. When the other guy makes no move either way he says "Guess I'm gettin rid of you." With one swing of his spirit sword he destroys the being, at which point all the traps disarm and the mines go off. When the smoke clears, the other three make their way across the room to his side.

"That's two down, two to go," said Yusuke as he arrives next to Kuwabara. "Suzaku didn't choose very good replacements. Did you really plan on redecorating the room?"

"Not really. It just happened. Now which way are we going?" answered Kuwabara.

"Through that door" Kurama said pointing towards the door, "and down the next set of stairs." And started on his way through the door. The others following behind.

Still unaware of their unknown watcher they continue down to the next level. "This is beginning to irritate me. They are doing the same as they did before. Do you think you can stop them?" Suzaku asked his companion.

"I can but do my best" was the reply he got as his companion walked off towards the oncoming group.

"How's Katarra, Kurama? Will she be in any shape to fight, or just to walk, when we rescue her?" asked Yusuke minutes later.

"She's as well as can be expected" came the reply through clenched teeth, again.

Before Yusuke could day anything more his communicator went off. "What now, Botan?"

"Koenma is asking for an update. You've been down there three days already." (making it Monday)

"Three days huh? Good thing it doesn't feel that way here. We've taken out two of Suzaku's new playmates. Kurama's been in contact with Katarra. She's gonna need medical attention as soon as we get out."

"Alright. Contact me when you're ready and I'll make sure there's an ambulance waiting."

"Good. Bye Botan" and closes the communicator. "Any ideas what's next?"

"No need" said a voice from the shadows, startling the group. "I have been sent to remove you from the castle. I hope you don't mind."

"Like Hell!" replied Yusuke. "Just how do you intend to do that?"

As the figure emerges from the shadows she speaks again. "By asking, how else? Suzaku is waiting down this hall, through the left hand passage and down one more flight of steps. He has the girl shut in a room just off the one he's in. Please try to limit the amount of damage you do to the rest of the castle. I'd like to have at least part of it still standing when you're gone" and continues walking up the hall and through the door, disappearing without another word.

"Strange" mused Yusuke.

"I agree" came Kurama's reply. "Should we trust her?"

"Yes," stated Hiei. "She had no reason to lie."

"You know her?" asked Kurama.

"No, but I've heard of her. It seems she wants Maze Castle for herself. She's strong enough to control it once Suzaku's gone."

"Then I believe we should be going," stated Kurama as he started down the hall in the opposite direction from the way the female being had gone.

"Agreed" as Yusuke joined him. "Suzaku is beginning to irritate me. I can't **wait** to face him again."

First we rescue Katarra" came Kurama's voice from the shadows ahead. "Then we deal with Suzaku."

"Fine. Let's go get Katarra. Are you two coming or not?" to Kuwabara and Hiei who were still standing where the group had stopped. Startled out of their stunned state they moved to join him as he followed Kurama.

"I don't believe this. She asks them to leave the castle instead of battling them. Must I do everything myself?" cried Suzaku.

"Actually, no" came a familiar voice from the doorway. "You could just give up now, hand over the girl and take care of your betraying teammate."

"So you made it through again, Yusuke Urameshi. I'll just have to finish the job I started the last time," replied Suzaku as Yusuke and Kurama appear in the doorway, Hiei and Kuwabara behind them.

"We'll see" Yusuke replied, and then softly to Kurama "Where is she?"

"Behind that section of wall" he replied indicating a section of wall slightly to the left of Suzaku.

"I hope you're ready to dig her out" as he gathered his spirit energy.

"Of course" came the reply as Yusuke raised his arm and shouted "Spirit Grenade!" letting loose a very powerful explosion of energy directed at the wall Kurama had indicated.

By the time the smoke cleared Kurama had carried a newly injured Katarra from the mess of stones and dust. He knelt beside her for a moment, then rose and called "Hiei, could you come over here a moment?"

"What do you need Kurama?" as he appeared beside him.

"Yusuke, no! This is **our** fight" Kurama calls across the room. Then to Hiei "Your sword, with you holding it of course."

"What are you planning Kurama?"

"What matters is that it will defeat Suzaku once and for all" stated Katarra. "We need you and your sword to do something for us. All other answers will have to wait. Agreed?"

"Agreed. What do you want me to do?"

"Draw your sword and hold it between us" Kurama replied. When Hiei had done as requested, Katarra, after painfully rising to her feet, and Kurama placed their left palms together across the blade. "Now draw your blade across our palms, slicing both at the same time. Then put it away and get Yusuke and Kuwabara over here behind us. Understand?" At Hiei's nod, Kurama said "Now!" and Hiei's blade sliced their palms, drawing blood.

As Hiei ran to get Yusuke and Kuwabara, Katarra and Kurama pressed their palms together, mingling their blood and started reciting something.

"_By the vow now spoken,_  
_By the bond kept unbroken_"

These words spoken facing each other. They now turned towards Suzaku, keeping their left hands locked together. They each take one step, placing Katarra directly in front of Kurama. They raise their right hands, palms facing Suzaku, link them together and continue

"_By love, by strength of will_  
_Now sorrow, it's time to kill_"

The spirit blast that followed totally destroyed Suzaku, and that entire side of the room. When the light faded and the dust settled, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara saw Kurama kneeling on the floor holding Katarra with his right arm, as their left hands were still tightly clasped. Moving towards the pair Yusuke asked, "What was that?"

As he helped them stand Hiei said, "It's called the Blood Rite. It can only be performed by … Ouch!" as Kurama stepped heavily on his foot.

"It can only be performed by using a lot of energy. Neither of us has any left now. Could you contact Botan about getting us out of here?"

"Sure" replied Yusuke opening the communicator and then talking to Botan.

"Not **now**, Hiei. We **will** explain later, when we are feeling better. I promise. Now, say no more about it."

"All set" Yusuke said as a doorway appeared in front of them. "Botan got Keiko to call an ambulance. They should be there in a couple of minutes, so let's get out of here" and carried Katarra through the opening with Hiei and Kuwabara helping Kurama through behind him.

[Finally! It's mine once more] she thought to herself, watching them leave. [I just have to fix it up again.]

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter six. 


	7. Time Together

Adeena: Hope you enjoy chapter seven.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

(Now Thursday) Later that evening, outside a hospital room …

"Be with you in a few minutes guys. I need to tell Katarra goodbye" as he walks into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Should I open the window?" as he crosses the room to it.

"Not unless you plan on staying a while."

"I can't. You know that."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't stop me from asking. We've managed a year now. Isn't there somewhere, somehow, we can spend an **entire** weekend together? It's not fair! I don't even get to see you at school anymore" she cried and tears shown in her eyes.

"I know. I'll talk to Koenma, maybe he can arrange something. Please, don't cry. It will only make your head start hurting again."

"Fine" as she turned her head away in seeming anger.

"Don't try to hide from me" he said sitting next to her on the bed, careful to avoid her arms in their casts. "You know you can't lie to me. I know how you feel, remember? I have to leave now" giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you know what Koenma says" as he walks out the door, easily hiding the tears in his eyes from her, but not from Hiei, who had, once again, been eavesdropping on them.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, take care of her for me. We have to return to Spirit World. Come Hiei" and he and Hiei walk off in one direction while Yusuke and Kuwabara go off in the other, and the occupant of the room sheds tears.

The next day, Friday, when he returned home from school, Yusuke saw Katarra sitting on the front steps of their building. "You look better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten to a pulp. I probably look worse than I feel right now."

"That wouldn't be too hard from what I can see" looking at her two casts and multiple bandages and bruises. "Do you really think you should be sitting out here? Someone might think **I** beat you up."

"No, they won't. Everyone knows you don't beat on girls. Besides, I just came out here to wait for you. I have something to tell you."

"Ok. You convinced me. So what do you have to tell me?"

"dad's asked your mom to go out with him tonight – diner and a movie. She said yes, so you and I are on our own for dinner and entertainment tonight."

"Great! What's for dinner then?"

"I was going to call for pizza and read a book – can't do much else with these casts."

"How about pizza and video games – I play while you watch and advise. At least we'll have each other for company and we're not likely to get into trouble."

"Me anyway. You better let Keiko know before anyone else tells her. Otherwise your plan sounds ok."

"All right. See you in a bit" as he heads to his apartment to call Keiko.

The following Friday, after school, as Katarra and Keiko were leaving the school grounds to go shopping, Yusuke sidles up and says "Mom's got another date with your dad tonight but Botan just gave me another case so you'll be on your own."

"No, she won't" came Hiei's voice from the top of the school wall.

"Hiei! What are you doing here?" came from all three at the same time.

"Glad to know I'm welcome here" he said, jumping from the wall and approaching the group. "As for what I'm doing here, I'm playing delivery boy for Kurama. He asked me to give Katarra this note and a package – after she reads the note" and hands Katarra a sealed envelope.

"You didn't peek, did you?"

"No. I didn't need to. I watched as he wrote it."

"Ok" she said and opened the envelope, took out the paper, and read the note. "Where's the box, Hiei?"

"Here" handing her a wrapped box.

She takes the package and unwraps it. Opening it she looks inside.

"What's in there?" asked Keiko coming to look over her shoulder, as does Yusuke. "Wow, those are some gifts."

"Yes, they are. Each one means something. The note that came with them told me to choose one of the gifts. The one I choose will determine the length of time we get to spend together this weekend" she smiled.

"So which one will you choose? Do you know how much time each one gives you?" asked Keiko. "I know you want to spend as much time with him as you can."

"Yes, I know which I choose. No, I don't know how much time each one gives."

"You've made your decision then" queried Hiei. "What shall I tell Kurama? Which gift did you choose?"

"I chose the one you handed me – the box containing all the others" she replied with a smile, handing him the box.

"I'll tell him. He'll be by to pick you up around seven tonight" and Hiei left, taking the box with him.

"Why did you choose the box, Katarra?" asked Keiko curiously. "They were all wonderful gifts."

"As I said" as they started walking home again, "they each depicted a different amount of time, even the box they were in. I chose the one containing all the others, thereby choosing the one with the most time. It was a test, of sorts."

"A test?" asked Yusuke. "Why would he do that if he wants to spend time with you too?"

"It wasn't entirely his idea. He talked to Koenma about us spending some time together. This is what Koenma set up. Kurama had to go along with it. Now, if you two will excuse me … " and she takes off running towards home.

"Guess the shopping trip is off. I'll see you home, Keiko, and tell you something about my next case" and Yusuke and Keiko head towards her house.

Precisely at seven that evening the doorbell at Katarra's place rang. Opening the door, Katarra's father welcomes a smiling Kurama, inviting him inside. "Katarra's in her room packing some things. Go on up. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, Shuiichi. It's time for me to go. See you later Katarra!"

"Have fun dad!" she called back.

"Hello" said Kurama from her doorway.

Giving a squeal of delight, she ran over to him and hugged him. "You're here!" still squealing with delight.

"Yes" he replied, calmly removing her arms from around his neck and giving her a hug. "Are you ready?"

"Not yet. How long do we have?"

"Until seven pm Sunday, thanks to your choice of gifts" he smiled. "What still needs to be packed?" looking at her bed piled with clothes and her overnight bag.

She moved to the bed, and moving her arms carefully, selected what she wanted and he put them into her bag. "That's all" she said, whereupon he zipped the bag shut, picked it up and said "Let's go" heading towards the apartment door with her following closely behind, anticipation for the weekend making both of them smile.

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter seven. 


	8. Snuggly Warm

Adeena: Hope you enjoy chapter eight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Here's your room. Mine's across the hall" Kurama said, opening the door and walking in. "It's a bit plain but then you aren't constantly here to decorate it."

Dropping her bag on the bed as she surveyed the room she said "It will do as I don't intend to do anything but sleep here. Where's Hiei, and his room?"

"Hiei's room is down the hall. I don't know if we'll find him there. You look a little worn out."

"That's ok, we can look for him if he's not there. I **am** worn out. Healing takes a lot out of oneself. Would you mind having a fox around your neck while we look for Hiei? You did tell him we would explain ourselves to him at a future time and now is as good as any other."

"No, I won't mind as long as you don't start nipping my hair or ears. I need to talk to Koenma yet, so if we do find Hiei in his room I'll leave you with him, if that's ok?" as he picks up the black three-tailed fox and carefully places her on his shoulders to avoid injuring the two front legs wrapped in casts.

[That's fine as long as you can get him to brush me – my fur's a mess right now] she laughs as she adjusts. She closes her eyes as he starts to move. [No sudden stops, please.] He laughs and reaches up to scratch between her ears as they leave the room to find Hiei.

At a knock upon his door Hiei calls "Come." As the door opens he sees Kurama with what he first thinks is a black fur wrapped around his neck. As Kurama enters the room, reaching up to steady the fox, Hiei readjusts his thinking and says "Kurama. I didn't expect to see you tonight. I thought you would be spending the time with Katarra. What **is** that around your neck?"

"I **will** be spending the evening with Katarra but I need to talk to Koenma first. As for my friendly fox here, she asked to be left with you while I'm with Koenma. Alright Kitten, you can come down now" he said to the fox on his shoulder. "We've located him and he's sitting down. I'll put you on his lap and you'd **better** behave" as he moves towards Hiei to place her on his lap.

"**What**?! Are you **crazy**? I don't have the faintest idea what to do with a fox!" Hiei replies without moving from the chair, but with a very worried look on his face.

"Calm down, Hiei. She won't bite – she's been told not to. All she wants is company and someone to brush her."

"**Company**?!" as Kurama placed her on his lap. "What about you? Can't you do this?"

"She specifically asked for you" came the reply along with a gold handled brush. "Be careful of her front legs and try not to miss anything. I'll be back in a few minutes." And to the fox "Remember, Kitten, behave or I'll have to be mean and take you home early." His only reply a sleepy purring sound, to which Kurama walked out the door.

"Guess it can't hurt" mused Hiei. "I just hope he isn't gone too long. I'm not good with animals" and he starts brushing the black furry body curled on his lap to the gentle sound of purring.

In Koenma's office minutes later,

"You brought Katarra here, Kurama? When do **I** get to meet her?" asked Koenma "and where is she right now?"

"She's enjoying Hiei's company right now, though I don't think he's aware of it" Kurama smiled as he answered. "I'll bring her by sometime during her stay."

"Hiei's company? Are you sure that's safe? You know how he is."

"Well, if you don't keep me here long, we won't have any prob … Aaughh!!" collapsing to his knees and holding his head.

"Kurama! What's wrong?" cried Koenma. "Botan!"

"Yes, Koenma?" asked Botan as she walked in.

"Something's wrong with Kurama. Can you help him?"

"No need" said Kurama struggling to his feet. "I need to return to Hiei's room, now!" and he walks out.

"I wonder what that was all about" said Koenma. "I've never seen him do anything like that before."

While Kurama had been talking to Koenma, Hiei had continued brushing the fox on his lap. He finished brushing what he thought was her only tail and had started to put the brush down when a feminine voice spoke in his head. [You didn't finish my tails.] He was so startled that he dropped the brush and stood up, knocking the fox off his lap and onto the floor, where she landed on her front paws causing her to cry out in pain from the jarring of her broken limbs.

At the sound of her cry, Hiei jumped away from her, landing atop his dresser where Kurama found him just minutes later. Katarra had pulled herself over to the wall near Hiei's bed and curled into a tight ball trying, without much success, to stop the pain.

Kurama knocked on the door and entered without waiting. He quickly scanned the room, spotting the brush beside the over-turned chair, Hiei atop his dresser looking like he wasn't coming down any time soon, but no sign of Katarra. "Hiei, where is she?" he asked, approaching the dresser.

"By the bed" came the reply, at which Kurama changed direction and went to the area indicated and quickly located the fox curled in a ball near the top of the bed on the floor. "Kitten, what happened?" he asked as he gently picked her up and placed her on Hiei's bed.

[He was brushing fine but he missed two of my tails. When I told him, mind-to-mind, he panicked. He jumped up, dropping the brush and knocking me to the ground. I landed wrong. I hurt!] she cried in his mind.

"Ok. Lay here while I calm Hiei down" he said getting off the bed and crossing to the dresser. "You can come down now. I need to know what happened."

"I finished brushing her, I thought I had anyway, and had started to put the brush down when she spoke in my mind telling me I had missed a tail. She startled me. I stood up, knocking her to the floor. When she landed she let out quite a howl, at which point I retreated to here. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Will you join us on your bed? We have some things to tell you" replied Kurama, heading towards Hiei's bed, with Hiei following cautiously behind. Kurama sat on the opposite side of the bed from Katarra and patted the space between them. "Sit here, Hiei. She wants to apologize to you without you running away" he smiled.

"Apologize? For what?" Hiei asks, laying down between the two and facing her. Suddenly he felt someone nibbling on his ear. "What do you think you're doing you old fox!?!" He asked, slightly angered, as he turned to face Kurama, who smiled knowingly at him. "I'm not something to be eaten!" Then he felt someone nibbling on his other ear. Hiei tried to jump away but Kurama had grabbed hold of him as soon as he had turned to face him.

"Actually, you're **quite** tasty, as well as being snuggly warm" said a female voice behind him. "You can let go of him, big brother. I don't think he'll run away now."

"Ok, Kitten. Maybe we should promise not to nibble anymore" laughed Kurama while watching the expressions on Hiei's face. "If we don't, he might try to kill us both. We have to convince him that we were only joking" starting to back towards the edge of the bed as Hiei started to move towards him, death or dismemberment in his eyes.

"I don't know about you brother, but I wasn't kidding. Especially about him being snuggly warm" replied Katarra, as she quickly slid between Hiei and Kurama.

"Now, Kitten" Kurama said as Hiei settled on the bed again, "is that anyway to talk about our host?" He adjusted himself on the bed to allow her to lie between himself and Hiei.

"Host? Tormentor more like" she smiled at Hiei as she lay back against Kurama, who started combing her hair with his fingers. "Are you sure about him, Kurama? He seems rather easily distracted."

"I'm sure. Now stop teasing him and rest or you won't heal."

"Alright. Sorry Hiei, but you **are** very easy to tease" and she closed her eyes, looking for all the world as if she were asleep.

"Hiei, your path to freedom is available, if you want to take it and leave us here. We did, however, promise you an explanation."

"Is she asleep?"

"Probably not but she won't interrupt unless it's important. She's a little excitable on occasion."

"A little?! So explain" as he settled on his back on the far side of the bed from the pair and stared at the ceiling.

"As you've seen, Katarra is a fox demon. She prefers black for her coloring – said something once about blending into the shadows better that way. Guess that's what saved her when the rest were killed. She took a human form about a year after I did – chose someone close to where I lived. I knew who she was years before we actually met, the year she started junior high. She told me what had happened to the rest of them. Since then we've spent a lot of time together. This past year though … it's been hard" and he falls silent, his thoughts wandering.

"Kurama" Hiei calls. "Would you kindly get back to the topic at hand?"

"I don't think he will tonight, so I'll tell you" said Katarra quietly. "Kurama is my oldest brother. That's how we were able to perform the Blood Rite."

"Oh. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No. She wants me to ask you something" Kurama rejoined the conversation. "You remember me telling about the link between us?" At Hiei's nod, he continued "She wants to establish a similar link with you. Says it's because she wants someone else she can rely on besides me. But, she says it must be with your permission. She won't do it otherwise."

"You don't have to decide now Hiei" she said, getting off the bed. "Kurama, it's time for you to talk it out. If you don't, soon it will eat you alive. Tell him. He'll understand. I'll see you both in the morning" and walked out of the room.

"Tell me what?" Hiei asked, quite perplexed.

Kurama moves closer to him, resting his head on Hiei's chest. "Make yourself comfortable" Hiei said in an irritated voice.

"I will, thank you" came the calm reply. "Katarra was right you know."

"About?"

"You being snuggly warm" and blocked the hit Hiei had aimed at his head.

"Why don't you get on with the story? Katarra said you were her oldest brother. That implies others. Where are they?"

"They're dead, as are our parents and sisters. They were killed, shortly after I took human form. Someone attacked them in the night when they were all asleep. The only one to escape was Katarra – possibly because of her coloring."

"Blended with the shadows and escaped, huh?"

"So it would seem. I found out about the massacre the first time we spent more than 5 minutes together. A little over a year ago I asked King Enma to allow me to switch protector for the blue rose from me to her, for her protection as well as its. He agreed, but put a condition on it. We agreed and it was done. Now, should the one who killed the rest of the family try to get her, she has a way to get away. Our link will allow her to let me know she's been attacked."

"And **this** is what's going to tear you apart? It doesn't seem that bad."

"Yes, that's what she was talking about. What I gave you is bald fact, not detail. I can't bring myself to discuss the detail yet."

"So, she wants a link with someone else. Why didn't she choose Yusuke? No, never mind. I know why she chose me" and thinks [she chose for you not herself. There's something she's not telling you, my friend.] "So what was the condition you had to agree to?"

"A four year deal concerning the amount of time outside of school we could spend together. Each year we get to add six hours a week. The first year was six hours per week outside of school – we've completed that one. We just started the second year. Mind if I stay here tonight? For some reason, I don't want to be alone."

"No, no problem. As long as you stay on your **own** side of the bed, old fox."

"Why Hiei! What a thing to say. And here I thought you liked me."

"Go to sleep Kurama" as he rolled onto his side, facing away from Kurama, who pulled him back against him murmuring something about a teddy bear.

While down the hall in Katarra's room, "Finally. Now maybe he'll get past it and moved on," and she climbed into bed. [Goodnight guys!]

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter eight. And no, I am not implying anything about anybody -- it's the way the story decided to go.


	9. Experiment and teasing Botan

Adeena: I reiterate. I am not implying anything about anyone. I like teddy bears and I thought I'd add them into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Mmm. Almost done. At least I don't have to worry about the casts anymore" as she finished rinsing her hair and turned the shower off. She had finished drying off, had her hair wrapped, and was moving to get dressed when she felt someone trying to contact her. [Yes? Who is it?]

[Hiei. I hope you don't mind. I would have come knocking but I'm having a little trouble getting out of bed this morning] with a slight smile in his mind tone.

[Not at all. Would you mind if I tried something?] she asked, sitting on her bed.

[Depends] came the slightly curious reply.

[I'd like to try and see through your eyes.]

[How?]

[Telepathically, of course. Actually, it's a little more involved than that, but I think it could be done. With your cooperation, of course.]

[What do I have to do?]

[Can you lie on your back?]

After a couple of minutes of silence, during which she could sense him squirming his way to his back [Yes. Now what?]

[Relax and open your mind] as she closed her eyes and concentrated. [Now turn your head slowly, as if you were scanning the room.] As he complied, he heard her laughing. [Now I understand your situation. He spent the night wrapped around you. Poor Hiei!]

[Thanks] in a very sarcastic tone.

[Alright. Now I want you to try using my eyes. Close your eyes and try to enter my mind … good. Now, what do you see?] holding a red pillow in front of her face.

[Red. Something silky red] came the reply.

[Good. It's a pillow] and she stood up. Moving towards the dresser she asked [Feeling ok? You stopped talking as I started moving.]

[Fine. Got a little queasy at first but figured out how to adjust. You don't look bad in a towel, fox girl.]

[Thanks. Now that the experiment is over, I'd like to get dressed and go find something to eat, with company, of course. That is, **if** you can get out of bed] laughing as she blocked any further attempts at communication.

A few minutes later a knock was heard at Hiei's door and Katarra called out "Are you decent in there?" Upon hearing an affirmative response from Hiei, she opened the door and entered to see Hiei being cuddled like a teddy bear and not much liking it. "Comfortable?" she asked with a smile, knowing he wasn't.

"Do you think you could wake him up and get him to release me?"

"He's already awake" came her reply, having seen the humorous glint in open green eyes behind him. "Ask him yourself. He's probably been awake since you turned onto your back. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Do you think you could let loose Kurama? It's been a long night and I'd like to be by myself for a few moments" he said turning his face towards his bed companion.

"Of course Hiei. All you had to do was ask" Kurama replied as Katarra came over and sat on the bed beside him. "I see you got rid of the casts."

"Yes, but I still have to be careful. I'm wearing leather braces right now," and as Hiei shut the door to the bathroom, "He agreed, though he hasn't acknowledged it yet."

"I gather he was talking to you this morning."

"That's what the squirming around was about. I'll give you two thirty minutes to meet me in Botan's garden before I wander off in search of food" and she gave him a hug, stood up and walked out the door, heading for Botan's garden and fresh air.

Fifteen minutes later Botan came upon her as she was smelling some of the flowers. "I **do** hope you aren't planning on damaging my flowers. I would **hate** to have to do something terrible to you."

"There is nothing you could do that would be worse than what I'm already going through" came the soft reply. "You aren't capable of dishing out that kind of punishment."

"Ooh! I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else" exclaimed Botan, backing away.

"There's no need to apologize. You must be Botan. I've heard varying things about you."

"And you would be Katarra, right?"

"Yes" as she stood up and faced Botan.

"I'm **so** glad to meet you finally! I have a question for you, and please don't think I'm rude, but, what is your relationship with Kurama? Koenma won't tell me and neither will Kurama – said I didn't need to know."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything more than that we are very close. The fewer people who know, the better off we are."

"Oh. Then can you tell me what caused Kurama to collapse in Koenma's office last night? He said something about getting back to Hiei's room as he was leaving."

"Oh, that. Well, it goes like this … " Katarra said, watching Hiei and Kurama walk up behind Botan. As they were within hearing range, she continued "Kurama left me with Hiei while he went to talk to Koenma. We got bored and decided to do some practicing. I was defeating him and he got irritated and slapped my arms with the flat of his blade. It was quite painful since Suzaku's thugs broke them not long ago."

"Hiei did that! I'll have to … Eeek!" Botan started when Hiei came up behind her and poked her ribcage, causing her to jump.

"I'd think twice about believing anything a fox demon tells me if I were you. It might keep you out of trouble" and he walked around her and mock threatened Katarra.

"I do believe you've been had, Botan" said Kurama, trying not to laugh, as he too walked over to Katarra. "We're going to get something to eat and then who knows what. Let's go you two" and herds Katarra and Hiei away from Botan, who can't decide whether to laugh or be angry.

  


* * *

Adeena: I repeat, I am not implying anything about anybody. Teddy bear! *grabs Hiei and cuddles him*

Hiei: Help!

Kurama: Mine! *grabs Hiei from Adeena*

Hiei: Can't breathe! Can't breathe! *starts turning blue from lack of air*

Katarra: *knocks both Adeena and Kurama on the head, knocking them both out cold* There. My teddy bear! *grabs Hiei before he could run away*

Hiei: Can't breathe! *turning purple*


	10. Hide and Seek Part One

Adeena: Hide and seek!

Hiei & Katarra: Yeah!

Kurama: NO! You two are a disaster waiting to happen.

Hiei & Katarra: Which two? There's three others here with you.

Kurama: King Yama grant me patience!

King Yama: Why should I do something like that? *grinning evilly*

Adeena: Anyway, on with the story ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

After breakfast the trio set off on an exploratory expedition, starting with the library. Rows upon rows of shelves filled with books that so intrigued Kurama that he got lost in one, where upon Hiei and Katarra decided to go exploring on their own.

"Where shall we go?" asked Hiei.

"I don't care as long as it's not boring, like the library became" came the reply. "I left Kurama a note saying we were playing Hide-and-Seek and he was it. Let's see how long it takes him to find us, shall we?"

"Ok. He did seem rather into that book. Not doing a very good job at spending time with you, like he planned" said Hiei. "Let's see what Koenma has to offer."

So they head off to Koenma's office. They arrive as Koenma finishes stamping the currently last stack of papers. "Come in Hiei, Katarra. I told Kurama I wanted to meet you right before he collapsed last night" as he came around the desk. "I'm glad to finally meet you, after making the arrangements Kurama requested be made before he would go on any more cases with Yusuke."

"Arrangements? What arrangements?" asked Hiei. "And why wasn't **I** involved?"

"I arranged for Katarra to become a student at Yusuke's school so she could become friend and protector to Keiko. Kurama wanted someone to take care of Keiko so Yusuke would keep his mind on his work."

"Yes, and we've all seen how **that** turned out" commented Hiei. "We've had to rescue Katarra twice since the Dark Tournament."

"I agree. Was it necessary to have me transferred? Couldn't Kurama have just introduced us?" came from Katarra as she prowled Koenma's office. "I really didn't appreciate being transferred in the middle of the year **and** **then** kidnapped twice."

"I can understand that" agreed Koenma "but my back was against the wall. If I didn't do what Kurama asked, he wouldn't work with Yusuke any more and Yusuke specifically asked to have Kurama as a member of his team any time the case required a team. I didn't have a choice."

"Katarra, Kurama's left the library. He seems to be heading this way. We might want to be leaving" said Hiei from in front of Koenma's view screen.

"Nice to meet you, Koenma. Where to next Hiei?"

"Let's go see if we can get some sweet snow."

"Sweet snow? … Oh, you mean ice cream! Let's go!" and drags him out the door as more papers to be stamped arrived for Koenma.

Minutes after the two left his office Koenma had another visitor, Kurama. As he continued stamping stacks of paper he asked "What can I do for you Kurama?"

"Have you seen Hiei and Katarra? They left the library while I was reading about a couple of plants I received. They left me a note saying I was **it** in a game of hide-and-seek. I'd like to find them before they cause any trouble."

"Oh. They were here until a few minutes ago. I think they said something about sweet snow and ice cream before they walked out."

"Thank you" grimaced Kurama as he headed out the door.

"I'm glad I could be of service" answered Koenma as he continued stamping.

Meanwhile, our diabolical duo were discussing where they were going to go to eat their triple scoop ice cream cones.

"Where to now?" asked Hiei as he contentedly licked his ice cream.

"How about somewhere outdoors? A garden maybe" replied Katarra, equally enjoying her ice cream.

"Ok" and they headed for Botan's garden, dripping ice cream as they went. By the time they got there the ice cream was gone and they both had sticky fingers.

"Is there anything in this garden that we can use to wipe our hands?" asked Hiei.

"Not that I noticed earlier. I did notice a nice patch of mud near the vegetable garden. Since we're already sticky, let's go make some mud fighters – it can't make our hands any worse. When we're done we can go clean up in Kurama's room" replied Katarra.

"What will we use for the faces and weapons of our fighters? How many are we going to make?"

"We can use some of the vegetables. Carrots for swords, radishes for eyes, beans for mouths. From the size of the mud patch we should be able to get six or eight fighters" came the reply as they made their way to the vegetable garden.

Elsewhere, Kurama had asked the kitchen staff if Hiei and Katarra had said anything about their next destination. Upon receiving a negative response, he left through the door that had been designated as their exit, wondering which way they had gone, but not looking at the floor. By the time he finally noticed the ice cream drippings he had made several turns. He was standing at a hallway intersection with the ice cream trail leading both left and right. He turned to the left and followed the trail only to realize minutes later that he had followed it the wrong way.

By the time Kurama found the end of the ice cream trail, Botan had found the eight fighters in her garden. As Kurama entered Botan's garden he heard her screaming and figuring, correctly, that the missing duo were behind her screams of rage, he quickly made his way to her side.

"Botan" he interrupted "is there a problem?"

"Yes. It appears that someone thinks my vegetables make good decorations for mud people" as she pointed out the four sets of fighters in her vegetable patch.

__

A/N: mud fighters are actually mud snowmen with carrots for swords, radishes for eyes, beans for mouths and radish leaves for hair that had been rapidly dried by Hiei

The first set had two fighters, each holding a carrot sword with one fighter finishing a decapitating move on the other, whose head with bean mouth and radish eyes, was lying on the ground beside it.

The second set of two fighters had one carrot sword stuck in what was a heart piercing shot while the other carrot sword had fallen to the ground. Once again each fighter had beans for mouths and radishes for eyes.

The third and fourth sets had both fighters engaged in carrot sword duels. The faces bearing the same vegetables as the other four fighters.

"I see they've been busy" stated Kurama, trying hard not to laugh.

"They who?" asked Botan scowling.

"Hiei and Katarra" replied Kurama, not quite succeeding in controlling his laughter. "They must have been looking for something to clean the ice cream off their hands and instead found this mud patch. You must admit, the statues are quite good."

"If they hadn't used my vegetables I would quite likely agree but … "

"Did you happen to see any sign of which way they went? It might be wise if I caught up to them fairly soon."

"Over there" replied Botan, pointing towards the door that opened onto the hallway where their rooms were. "There's a trail of muddy foot prints leading in that direction."

"Thank you" replied Kurama heading quickly in the direction she had indicated, fearing what he would find next.

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter ten. Like my game of hide-and-seek?

Kurama: No.

Adeena: You are no fun at all, are you?


	11. Hide and Seek Part Two

Adeena: More Hide and seek!

Hiei & Katarra: Yeah!

Kurama: NO! Can't you give me a break?

Adeena: Not yet! After this chapter maybe, but I doubt it. Ready to go on?

Kurama: Do I have a choice?

Hiei & Katarra: NO! *laughing like maniacs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Our diabolical duo had by now been in Kurama's room long enough to remove the mud and ice cream from wherever on their bodies. Hiei was prowling the room, looking for something but not sure what, while Katarra was playing with the many plants that decorated the room.

"Katarra, what is this?" asked Hiei, nudging something furry and stuffed on Kurama's bed.

"What?" asked Katarra, turning to see what he was pointing at. "Oh that, that's a teddy bear though why it's dressed like **that** I don't know" and returned to her plucking.

A few minutes later Hiei asked "Are you just about finished?"

"Yes" she said, scattering handfuls of plant bits and pieces on the covers of Kurama's bed. "Just need to get a couple of flowers and then we can go."

"Go where?" asked a puzzled Hiei.

"To the library, I guess. Maybe we can find something to do there for a little while, until lunch time anyway" came the reply. "All set. Let's get going."

"Ok" and out the door they went, with Katarra plucking the petals from the flowers and dropping them to the floor behind her. As she plucked the last petal, they arrived back at the library. Going inside, they see that Kurama had put the book he'd been reading away.

"It's too …" started Katarra.

"Clean?" asked Hiei.

"I was thinking more along the lines of clear but that will do. Have you ever played with dominoes?"

"Dominoes? What are they?"

"They're little blocks with dots on one side used to play a maze type game. But you can also stand them on one edge, spaced evenly apart, to make a design that can be knocked over to form another design."

"Huh?"

"Here, let me show you" and she took some books that were roughly the same size off the shelves and placed them on the floor in an evenly spaced row. "Once they're set up like this, knocking the first one over will cause the next to fall, and so on, until the last one has fallen. Once they've all fallen, you can set them up again in a different pattern, the same pattern or just gather them up and put them away."

"Do you think there are enough books of the same size to do something like that in here?" asked Hiei.

"We can try" she replied, going to get some more books. "Let's start them just behind the door so that anyone coming in will start them falling."

"Sounds good to me. Let's get started" as he too grabs some books and starts placing them upright in a line.

Eventually the line of books snakes its way, with many trips down dead-end rows, to a position just out of sight of the doorway but still where they are able to see anyone entering, which is where our duo are sitting while looking at some books they had found during the setup phase of their latest project.

Meanwhile, Kurama had followed the trail of mud to outside his room. Fearful of what he would find inside, he resolutely opened the door and looked around. The first thing he noticed was his bed – covered in plant parts and missing a teddy bear. He knew the pair had been and gone so he now went in to find out what else had been damaged.

As it turned out, none of the plants were actually damaged. A few were missing some flowers, which he suspected would be the next item he would be following. His bed was easily cleared but a long search of the room did **not** turn up the missing teddy bear. He made a mental note to ask Koenma to send someone to clean the mess Hiei and Katarra had left in his bathroom.

Once he had tidied the main part of the room, he walked back into the hallway and started looking for the flower petals. He knew they would be hard to find since white with an extremely light pink edge against a white floor would be difficult to spot. Eventually he found the trail and once more set off to find the missing pair, who were, in his mind at least, very deserving of spankings.

As he approached the library door, he began to wonder if this was truly their destination, but with no other flower petals leading away he decided he'd better at least take a look. Carefully pushing open the door a crack, he looked at what was visible – clean, neat rows of books on shelves. He pushed the door open further and, much to his surprise, he heard the sound of a book falling into another book, and so on. He looked around the door and saw the trail of fallen books leading further into the library and groaned, knowing that if they weren't there now they had been not too long ago. He stepped into the room and started following the trail of fallen books.

Several minutes, and many wrong turns, later Kurama came upon Hiei and Katarra – who were still sitting on the floor reading.

"I hope you two have been enjoying yourselves this morning" he said. "I believe I will have to pay closer attention to you this afternoon."

"Kurama" cried Katarra. "We've been waiting for you. Do you know what time it is?"

"Hello Kurama" pipes in Hiei. "We were just wondering how close it is to lunch time. You wouldn't know, would you?"

"It will be lunch time when all the books are back on the shelves" replied Kurama, preparing himself for an argument from them. Too bad Katarra had anticipated this and had been putting the books away after he moved to the next section.

With a smile Katarra said "Then the only thing we have to do is put these books away and we can go get lunch. Come on Hiei!" and she stands up to put the book she was holding back in its place.

Hiei, having seen the rest of the books flying back to their places on the shelves, smiled, stood up and put his book away, then said "Let's go. I'm starving."

"Not until the books are put away" said Kurama, rather put out at the way the two were acting.

"They **are** put away" came the reply from both.

"Really?" said Kurama skeptically, looking behind him. "Oh. I see. Alright, let's go get something to eat and discuss this afternoon's activities" and once more herds the other two off.

"Say Katarra, how did you get all those books back on the shelves so fast?" asked Hiei.

"Just a minor application of telekinetic power" she replied.

"So you're telepathic, empathic and telekinetic. You can teleport yourself. Can you teleport others?" queried Hiei curiously.

"Only if I'm physically touching them. I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything" came the studied reply. "Kurama knows and so does the one who killed our family. I would prefer to stay as far away from **him** as possible, which means keeping mum about these sorts of things. Understand?"

"Understood. Let's get moving. My stomach is starting to growl" came Hiei's reply.

  


* * *

Adeena: End of chapter eleven. Wasn't that fun? What are we doing after lunch?

Kurama: Hopefully something calm.

Adeena: Not if I can help it! *evil scientist grin on face*


	12. Lunch Time

Adeena: Lunch time! and then what happens?

Kurama: You quit writing this story?

Adeena: Not quite. I think there would be a lot of people upset if I just leave it hanging here.

Kurama: I wouldn't care.

Adeena: Too bad. Now on with the story ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

While they were enjoying their lunch Botan warily approached them. "May I sit with you while I eat?"

"Certainly" replied Kurama. "You two behave" to Katarra and Hiei who had been making faces at each other.

"He started it!" Katarra cried.

"Did not! Kurama!" Hiei whined.

"I see you have your hands full, Kurama. I thought you would be spending the weekend with Katarra, not both of them" said Botan, eyeing the quarreling pair.

"I'm beginning to feel like I'm babysitting" said Kurama, quite calmly.

"Kurama!" came two shocked voices.

"Needless to say, I fear I shall have to come up with some way to occupy them this afternoon" he continued, ignoring the outbursts from Hiei and Katarra. "How is your vegetable garden and its eight fighting guardians?"

"The garden is fine, minus some vegetables. The beans they used were totally ruined, but I was able to salvage the carrots and radishes. I also went through the rest of the garden, picking what was ready."

With stricken looks Hiei and Katarra turned towards each other and cried "Our fighters! Waah!"

"Would you two **please** be quiet?" asked Kurama. "You're giving me a headache."

"But I wanted to take a picture of them to show Yusuke" pouted Katarra.

Kurama looked at her, then Hiei and then turned to Botan, his face brightening. "That just gave me an idea for this afternoon. Do you know where I might be able to get some clay, Botan?"

"Indeed I do. Where would you like it to be delivered?" came Botan's reply.

"My room, if you would. The sink is already messy from the mud of earlier and I need to check a few of my plants."

"On my way" she said, getting up and leaving, having finished her lunch during the conversation. "It should be there before you are. Good luck!"

"Thank you, I think. If you two are finished we can leave" he said.

"OK" "All done" came the replies and all three got up, took care of their trash and left with Kurama leading the way but keeping an eye on both as they headed for his room.

"Inside please. Let's see if Botan managed to get what I asked her to" Kurama said as he opened the door to his room and stepped through, with the other two behind. Upon entering he saw a large block of clay, paper to work on and a large bowl of water to keep the clay moist and clean fingers. "Good. Since Botan destroyed your mud fighters she helped get this stuff so you could recreate the fighters with clay. I'll provide the rest of the decorations you may need."

"What are **you** going to be doing?" asked Hiei curiously.

"Taking care of my plants and reading some more about a couple of the new ones I got. You two enjoy yourselves" and he moved across the room to his plants.

"Thanks Kurama" Katarra said as she moved to the clay and sliced a piece off the block to start forming a fighter. Hiei, having watched what she did, got himself some clay and started on his fighter.

Over an hour, and four clay fighters, later Kurama noticed Katarra starting to look a little pale. He called to her "Katarra, why don't you clean your hands and come rest for a while" patting the bed beside him.

She smiled back "Just let me finish this last bit" as she put the finishing touches on her fourth fighter. She cleaned up and went over to the bed. Lying down with Kurama's lap as a pillow she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

A few minutes later Hiei cleans up all the clay, paper and water, puts the fighters on a free space of Kurama's dresser, cleans himself up and goes over to the bed. "Mind if I use this side" he asks indicating the side opposite Katarra.

"Not at all. You probably didn't have a very good night last night so be my guest" came the reply, to which Hiei put action to words and laid down on Kurama's free side, using Kurama as a pillow the same as Katarra.

After half an hour of peace and quiet there came a knock at the door. When Kurama called to whomever it was to enter, the door opened and Botan entered and looked around, trying to locate Kurama. Upon seeing him on the bed with the two troublemakers (her term) asleep beside him, she said, "How did you manage that?" pointing at the sleepers.

"Quite by accident, I assure you" came his reply. "I'm sure that's not why you came visiting though."

"Unfortunately no. Koenma sent me. Yusuke is missing and Koenma's received a kind of ransom note. Koenma would like you to come to his office right away."

"We'll be on our way there in five minutes. See you there" and puts his book down to the sound of the door closing behind her once more.

"Wake up you two. There's a problem" he said, gently shaking both sleepers.

"I heard" said Katarra. "Botan's entrance woke me. Yusuke was going on a mission this weekend. Do you think this could have something to do with his case?" as she rose from the bed, looking as if she'd just finished dressing that morning.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sounds of it" commented Hiei, as he also rose from the bed. "Let's get going so we can find out what's going on."

"Yes, let's" came Kurama's reply as he opened the door and all three left the room and went off to Koenma's office.

* * *

Adeena: End of chapter twelve. Was that calm enough for you?

Kurama: Up until the end.

Adeena: Next chapter we do what?

Hiei: Baka, you already know what we're doing. Quit these rhetorical questions already.


	13. Yusuke's missing

Adeena: Rhetorical questions, he says. Guess he doesn't know me very well. Oh well, time for a fight!

Hiei: With who?

Adeena: You'll just have to wait and see. But it's not you who's going to be fighting.

Kurama: Don't tell me. I don't want to know.

Adeena: OK. Now on with the story ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"What appears to be the problem, Koenma?" asked Kurama, as the three entered Koenma's office.

"I sent Yusuke to look for something. We were keeping an eye on him as usual when … oooh, look for yourselves" and started the videotape. They watched as Yusuke entered a clearing only to have a smoke screen envelope him. When the smoke cleared Yusuke was gone. "That was this morning, after Hiei and Katarra left here. This arrived just a few minutes ago" handing Kurama a folded piece of paper.

"Hmm … seems an old enemy wants my company in exchange for Yusuke. Alone too" came Kurama's comment after reading the note, with Hiei and Katarra reading over his shoulders. "I assume you want me to do something about this."

"I want Yusuke back, yes. But I don't want to lose you in the process" replied Koenma.

"You won't" from Katarra and Hiei at the same time. "We're going with him" continued Katarra. 

"Whether he likes it or not" chimed in Hiei.

"I gather you two are going to insist" said Kurama calmly. "I don't really need your help, you know."

"Too bad" replied Katarra. "Let's get going."

"You realize this is interrupting our weekend, don't you?" queried Kurama, trying once more to get her to stay behind.

"I'm **still** spending time with you. If I stayed here while you went, I wouldn't be. Give in already, and let's get going" she replied and headed for the door with Hiei right behind her, Kurama behind him.

As they approached the specified clearing, Hiei took to the trees and Katarra became a fox again, once more settling on Kurama's shoulders. Entering the clearing Kurama looked around, spotted what appeared to be Yusuke tied to a tree with Karasu standing about ten feet away from him.

[That's **not** Yusuke over there. Yusuke's another twenty feet back in the woods on the other side of a tree. I've already told Hiei, and he's gone to get him and take him out of here] came Katarra's thought, gently invading his mind.

"A new style for you, Kurama?" came Karasu's opening statement. "I never thought I'd see **you** wearing fur around **your** neck. Maybe you think it will save you from what I plan to do to you. And just for fun, I'll let your friend watch."

"I don't think so" came Kurama's calm reply. "I believe I owe you one. You were the one who destroyed all of my family, weren't you?"

"Yes, that was me. I've been searching for one I thought escaped, but as I've not found her these fifteen plus years, I'm beginning to think she didn't survive after all. You don't seem too upset about the deaths of your family. I'm surprised."

"I hadn't seen them in quite a while. If that's all you wanted, I'll be leaving now."

"You're not taking the Spirit Detective? Wasn't that the reason you came?" Karasu asked curiously.

"No, I'm not and no, that's not the reason" came the reply as Kurama turned away and started out of the clearing.

[Here he comes and his friend too. Are you prepared to take him on?] from Katarra.

[Yes. I'll deal with Karasu. Do you think you can handle the other one?] Kurama thought back.

[Throw me in his direction and I'll trap him with a tree. Good luck with Karasu, and don't let him upset you] she replied. [On three then. Ready?] and Kurama stopped.

[One] Kurama raised his hand to grab hold of her.

[Two] he grabbed hold and started to turn around.

[Three] Kurama finished his turn and launched Katarra towards Karasu's companion.

As she flew across the clearing Katarra changed forms, pulling the branch of apple blossoms from her hair. She crashed into her target, causing him to fly backwards towards the tree he'd been sitting in front of just minutes before. As they landed, she placed the branch, pointed end first, against the man and encouraged it to grow – which it did, rapidly, trapping the man inside its root system.

Meanwhile, Kurama had dodged to his left, skillfully avoiding Karasu's first attack. He dodged the next two attacks as well, somehow keeping Karasu's back to Katarra.

"You surprise me, Kurama" said Karasu as he paused his attacks. "I thought you were leaving but it appears you're going to fight after all. I wonder, can you defeat two opponents at the same time?" looking around for his accomplice but only seeing an apple tree where there hadn't been one before. "Now how did … " he starts but breaks off as Kurama attacks with his rose whip.

"You really shouldn't turn your back on an opponent, especially if you don't have eyes in the back of your head" said Kurama as he attacked once more.

"Removing one accomplice will not save you, or the Spirit Detective. I still have help" replied Karasu as he launched his own attack.

As the two continued their fight, another being entered the clearing and looked around. He noticed the fighters but decided they didn't need interrupting. He continued his perusal, finally spotting the apple tree with a young female demon among its branches. He walked over to the tree and addressed the girl, "You haven't seen anyone else around here have you?"

"No, just those two. They seem intent on injuring each other, don't they?" she replied conversationally.

"I believe you are right. Mind if I sit here and watch with you?"

"Not at all" came the reply. "You might as well be comfortable. It looks like it could take a while."

At which reply, he settled himself at the base of the tree and leaned back, continuing to watch the fighters.

* * *

Adeena: End of chapter thirteen. Nice little fight. Does Kurama manage to kill Karasu?

Kurama: **You** won't let me. **You** have other plans for him.

Adeena: Stop giving the plot away! *hits Kurama with 2x4 in the back of the head*

Kurama: x_x *out cold on floor*

Adeena: I need more reviews! My muse has run away again! The story line has hit a brick wall and I'm having problems (somewhere around chapter 20 -- Hiei torture).

Hiei: **WHAT!?!**


	14. Weekend's over

Adeena: Stupid computer! First ff problems, then MSN, then the computer itself. Well, anyway, I'm back now and almost back to normal.

Suzi: Normal? Since when?

Adeena: As normal as I ever get, anyway. ^_^ Now on with the story ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Time out" called Katarra, interrupting the fight.

As the two startled fighters paused, Katarra whispered in Kurama's mind [Hiei's on his way back. You need to end this quickly.]

[Just so] he thought back. "Karasu, were you planning a long engagement? Your companions seem to have an apple tree growing around them. I would suggest you rescue them before the tree completely swallows them."

As Karasu looked toward the apple tree, Kurama moved back into the woods the way they had come earlier, disappearing from view in seconds. A few feet from him stands Hiei, fully prepared for battle. A minute later Katarra appears.

"He's fuming" reports Katarra to Kurama. "I suggest you leave now" and pushes him into Hiei, who attempts to hold him upright as Katarra approaches the pair. "I'll see you in a little while" she says as she teleports them to Kurama's room. She then returned, via the trees, to the clearing. As she approached she heard Karasu swearing.

"He got away again" was the nicest thing she heard, as he pulled his companions from the apple tree. "How the blazes did you get like this?"

"I would assume it was the female demon sitting in its branches that controlled its growth" replied the larger of the two.

"What female? I only saw Kurama."

"Kurama threw her across the clearing at the beginning of your fight. She stopped me before I had a chance to assist you" replied the smaller one, from his perch on his brother's shoulder.

"That fur was alive?!"

"Indeed, Karasu, I am quite alive" came a voice from the treetops. "No thanks to **you**. I heard what you said to my brother."

"Little fox demon, why don't you come out where I can see you?" asked Karasu sweetly, looking around the clearing for her.

"Not a chance" she replied from across the clearing from the last time she spoke. "I just wanted to make sure my tree was alright."

"I'd **really** like to see you, my dear. You could be someone other than I think. Are you truly the youngest fox demon of that family?"

"Over here Karasu" she called from yet another section of the clearing, this time in full view. "My brother is probably very mad at me right now, so I will have to leave. By the way, what was Yusuke looking for?"

"This" as he pulls something from his pocket. "I'm glad you survived. Where have you been hiding all these years?"

"I'll take that" she smiles, as the object vanishes from Karasu's hand "and I'll be leaving now. Goodbye" and she teleports herself to Kurama's room, neatly avoiding the two already there.

"Hiei, take this to Koenma. Tell him Yusuke's mission is done" she said handing him an object.

"Ok, but I want to know what went on in that clearing after I left" Hiei replied and left the room.

"Why did you take so long?" asked Kurama as he settled on the bed. "We don't have much time left."

"I know what time it is" she replied, climbing onto the bed and curling up beside him. "Why do you think he's after us?"

"Me, he wants to kill. You, I'm not sure why, but he wants you alive" replied Kurama. "I need to talk to Koenma, see if he'll extend our time a little. You need to gather your stuff to take home. Come on" and pulls her off the bed, across the hall and into her own room.

"Could you ask Hiei to come here? I don't feel like being alone with **him** on the loose" she asked, as she walked into her room.

In Koenma's office minutes later 

"Hiei, could you go keep Katarra company while she packs? I need to talk to Koenma" Kurama said upon entering.

"Babysitting again" huffed Hiei, as he walked out heading towards Katarra's room, but smiling just the same.

A few minutes later Kurama enters Katarra's room with a bag. "Hiei, you wouldn't happen to have taken anything from my room yesterday? I had a set of five teddy bears. Two of them were dressed all in black, one with long black hair, the other with short spiky black hair. I still have the one with long hair but the one with spiky hair is missing. I wanted to give the entire set to Katarra as a gift to remember this weekend." As he handed the bag to Katarra he said "Here's four of the five. When the fifth reappears I'll give it to you."

"Thanks Kurama" she said opening the bag and looking inside. "Hiei."

"hn?"

"Here" she said handing him two teddy bears, one dressed like Kurama, the other dressed like her. "Keep these with the other one until your curiosity is satisfied. Then put them in here for the next time I visit, ok?"

"Thanks" he says, taking them and blushing.

"Ready to go Katarra?" laughs Kurama.

"All set" as she picks up her bags, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. "Bye Hiei!"

At five minutes to seven they open her apartment door. "Dad, I'm home!" she called.

"Did you have a good time?" Her human father asked from his chair. "Hello Shuiichi. She didn't give you any problems, did she?"

"Dad!" Katarra cried indignantly.

"No, sir. None that I couldn't handle" smiled Kurama.

"Good. Katarra, Yusuke brought a package over earlier. Said he'd been asked to deliver it to you since he knew you. Here" her dad said handing her a wrapped package.

She took a look at the writing on the package and almost fainted. Shuiichi reached around her and took the package out of her hands. He looked at it and said "Let's take your stuff to your room, shall we?" taking her hand and leading her down the hall to her room.

As they entered Kurama went to the window and opened it. Standing outside was Hiei, who entered. Katarra had moved to her bed and curled herself up in a little ball next to the headboard.

"What's up with her?" asked Hiei.

In response Kurama handed him the package. After looking at it Hiei said "I see. What do you plan to do with it? I don't think opening it here would be a good idea."

"I agree" replied Kurama "but what to do I'm not sure. It's obviously upsetting Katarra."

Hiei put the package down on a table and moved to the bed. As he sat on the bed he said "Maybe we should take it to Spirit World and leave it unopened until she comes for another visit. What do you think Katarra?"

"Just get it away from me" she cried. "I don't care what you do with it."

"Katarra" Kurama said settling on the bed beside her. "Koenma gave us fifteen extra minutes but they're almost up. I'll take the package from Karasu with me. Give me a hug and kiss goodbye."

"I wish you didn't have to leave" she said, slowly uncurling and hugging him. "Thank you, for everything" and gave him a kiss.

Hiei walked over from the window, where he had gone when Kurama sat on the bed, and hands her a rather large package.

"What's this Hiei?" she asked

"My gift to you, to say thank you for the fun time this weekend" he replied, blushing slightly with an embarrassed look on his face.

Katarra opened the box, looked inside and squealed with delight. Setting the box down, she gave Hiei a big hug. "Thank you!"

"Time to go" Kurama said, heading for the door. "I'll see you next weekend" walking out the door with the package in his pocket. Hiei left by way of the open window.

[I think I'll go talk to dad. Show him the fighters and find out how his date went] she thought, picking up the package from Hiei and returning to the living room where her dad was returning to his seat after letting Kurama out. "Dad, how was your date?" Katarra asked, settling on the floor and starting to pull the clay figures out of the box.

"It went just fine. What do you have there? That's not the package Yusuke brought over" came her father's response.

"Shuiichi had another friend come over. His name's Hiei. He and I made these while Shuiichi was reading. Do you like them?"

"They're cute" came the reply. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go to bed early, after unpacking" she replied, as she put the fighters back in their box. "Good night dad" giving him a kiss and going to her room.

The next morning she met Yusuke outside the building. "Morning Katarra. How was the weekend?"

"Great! I've got some souvenirs to show you after school Let's get going. **I** don't care to be late" she replied, starting to run towards the school.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Yusuke, as he too started running.

"Well, there they go" said Hiei.

"Yes" replied Kurama.

"So" mused Hiei "little sister to protect girlfriend, but who protects little sister?"

"We do" replied Kurama. "I need to get to school myself. See you later Hiei" as he moved off.

* * *

Adeena: I was going to end the story here but I got a rather unpleasant note from one of my betas that read, and I quote:

_"Okey-Dokey" ... *Appears in front of author, puts hands on shoulders, and starts to shake shoulders of the author* "Finish it! FINISH IT!!" *Takes hands off the author's shoulders, and smooths them over her own hips, the clasps them in front of herself. "I am quite calm. As calm as the ocean." *Starts shaking author's shoulders again.* "Finish it!" *POOF! she disappears.* _

So, ... after a short time on another fic I started writing the next section of this one. There will be more Kurama torture. We'll find out what the deal with the Thistle in the title is all about, what the package from Karasu is and what his connection with Katarra is/was, and why she wanted that telepathic link with Hiei.

Suzi: That is going to take a few more chapters, you know.

Adeena: *sighs* I know, but it is sooo much fun!


	15. Following Friday

Adeena: New section of the story. Now if only I knew what to do with Hiei ...

Hiei: Hn?

Adeena: I'm having problems with the story around chapter 20. I need something that will stop Hiei for a little while -- it's his turn for capture and torture. I need some ideas folks!

Hiei: Don't give her any!

Adeena: Please, please, with sugar on top! ^_^ Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

It had been a long week, but it was finally Friday afternoon. School was out and he was on his way to his room in the Spirit World. As he passed Katarra's room the thought of the package from Karasu waiting for her to open made him stop and enter her room instead.

He walked to the table where he had put it a week ago. As he looked at it, it seemed to be bigger than he remembered. [_If it's growing I'd better check it out before letting her open it._] Putting action to thought, Kurama reached out and touched the package. At his touch, the package opened and a transport portal opened, through which stepped Karasu.

"I expected your sister, not you, Kurama" he said, with an evil smile, "but that's ok, since by taking you, I'll be able to lure her to me with no problem."

"I don't think so. I don't intend to go anywhere with you" Kurama replied.

"You don't have a choice" returned Karasu, as he threw what seemed to be a net at Kurama. "This was intended to be used on your sister, but it will work even better on you."

"What?!" exclaimed Kurama as the net closed around him.

"There's no sense in trying to escape" commented Karasu, as he watched Kurama struggling to get free of the net. "The more you struggle, the tighter it will get. It is also designed to totally disorient your senses. I told you it was designed to hold your sister. It's just about time to leave. I just have to leave a note for your sister and we'll go."

Putting action to words, Karasu tore the room apart, making it appear as if a bomb went off in the room. He put a note on the pillow where three teddy bears had been just moments before. He then grabbed the rope attached to the net and pulled Kurama, now totally disoriented, through the still open portal, which then closed with a bang.

As Kurama was being dragged off to somewhere in Mekei, the one the package was originally meant for was going home after a long day at school. She was walking by the wall surrounding the school grounds with Keiko when a sudden, extremely sharp, stab of pain struck her, causing her to stumble and almost fall.

"Katarra!" cried Keiko, reaching out to keep her from falling. "What's wrong?"

"I don't … Kurama. Kurama!" she cried with voice and mind.

Her cry echoed in Hiei's mind in Spirit World where he stood talking to Botan. Although the cry had been diminished by distance, it still caused him to grimace with pain.

"Is something wrong Hiei?" Botan asked, concern in her voice and on her face.

"Possibly" he replied. "I'll let you know" and he ran off to Kurama's room, expecting to find him there. When he opened the door and didn't see Kurama inside, he went across the hall to Katarra's room, thinking he might find Kurama in there preparing a surprise for Katarra. Upon opening the door, he knew Kurama had been there but so had someone else, someone bent on destruction. The room was an absolute disaster.

He stepped into the room, looking for a clue as to where Kurama was and who had him. He soon discovered the note Karasu had left. Taking it, and his impressions of the destroyed room, he went to talk to Koenma.

***************************************************

"I'm going with you Katarra" said Keiko forcefully, watching as Katarra put a dagger in the sheath in her boot.

"Not dressed like **that** you aren't" Katarra retorted. "Find something that fits" pointing to her closet. "Quickly, we don't have much time. Yusuke will have found out by now, and he'll try to stop us."

"Got a spare pair of boots?" Keiko asked, as she changed into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. "I need some place to put these" she continued, holding up a pair of throwing knives.

"Look in the chest" Katarra said, pointing at a chest in the corner. "There, finished" she said as she patted her hair, now adorned with a yellow rose and a thistle.

"Ready?" asked Keiko, having found a pair of boots that fit.

"Let's go" replied Katarra, carrying her boots and heading for the front door, Keiko a step behind.

As Yusuke and Hiei reach the bottom step of the building, they find the two girls waiting, Katarra with a challenging look in her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked Hiei, "and who has him?"

"Don't answer her, Hiei" Yusuke said before Hiei had a chance to respond vocally. Too bad for him that the answers to her questions had appeared in the front of Hiei's mind at her asking.

"Sorry Yusuke. You're too slow" Katarra said, having read the answers from Hiei's mind. "What did Kurama do?"

"He opened the package in your room" replied Hiei.

"Stupid! Why didn't he wait until we were together? I gather you weren't with him" she said in response, as she finished putting her boots on.

"Wait a minute" said Yusuke. "You're **not** going."

"Yes, I am. And so is Keiko. To rescue my **darling** brother is going to take all four of us, possibly five, **if** we can find Kuwabara on the way" she retorted.

"No way is Keiko go … Ouch!" from Yusuke as Keiko took matters into her own hands. "Ok. You can come. Just don't hit me again, ok?"

Keiko smiled and patted his cheek lightly. Just then Kuwabara walked up and said "What's up Urameshi? You look like you've got another mission. Mind if I come along?"

"The more the merrier" replied Yusuke. "Let's go. We've got a long way to go" and off they went, with Hiei leading the way.

* * *

Adeena: End of chapter. Don't forget to send me your suggestions. I need them quickly!


	16. Rescuing Kurama Part 1

Adeena: Here's the chapter 16. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"We're getting close" said Hiei. "We may want to discuss what our plan of attack is going to be."

"Plan? What plan?" asked Yusuke.

"The plan we are going to use to rescue my brother" came an irritated response from Katarra. "Hiei, can you locate Kurama and any others in the area? **I** want to know what we're up against."

Hiei took off as Yusuke started to say something but stopped when he received death glares from both girls.

When Hiei returned minutes later, he said "The area is crawling with demons, most are low class, so they will be no problem. I couldn't get **physically** close enough to see Kurama or Karasu without being seen myself."

"How much further in is he from where you stopped?" asked Keiko, as she took the yellow rose Katarra was handing her.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Yusuke, eyeing the rose Keiko is now holding.

"Holding it. Don't your eyes work anymore? It's for Kurama. Katarra figures the jerk that took him, took away all of his plants, so we brought one for him" she replied, placing the rose in her hair.

"What do you mean **we**? You're not going in there" responded Yusuke, with a wild look in his eyes.

"Just what she said. You, Hiei and Kuwabara are going to take care of those demons hanging around while Keiko and I go free Kurama. I'm betting that she's going to be the only one who can get close enough to free him without **that jerk** noticing" from Katarra, as she readjusted the thistle in her hair. "He'll be expecting at least three of us, if not four, and will have prepared something for us. He wouldn't even consider the possibility of her being with us. She's human with no spirit awareness, after all."

"You've convinced me. We'll clear a path for you" stated Yusuke before turning to Kuwabara and Hiei and saying, "Let's go".

As the boys moved off to take care of the demons wandering the area, Katarra turned to Keiko and said "You're leaving as soon as Kurama's free. No questions. I'm not going to have Yusuke on my case for the rest of my life if you get hurt because you're still here when the fighting starts."

Keiko looked at her, saw the deadly serious look on her friend's face, gulped and said "Ok. In and out for me. What about you? And how are we getting there?"

"Me, I'm the distracter while you set Kurama loose. As for how we get there" she paused as three demon screams sounded from three different directions, "we use our feet, now!"

The two girls moved quickly towards where Katarra could now sense Kurama to be. They reached a spot approximately twenty feet from the clearing and circled around towards the tree Kurama was tied to.

As they approached the clearing Katarra whispered in Keiko's ear "Straight forward but **be quiet**. I'll be above you, in the trees. You know what to do." At Keiko's nod, she jumped to the tree branch above her and disappeared in the direction Keiko needed to go, so she moved on as well.

As Katarra and Keiko reached the tree Kurama was bound to, they heard Karasu taunting Kurama.

"She'll come for you. So will the others. Too bad they won't succeed. You're mine now, and as soon as she shows up, she'll be mine too."

"She won't come. Hiei and Yusuke aren't that stupid," responded Kurama in a slightly dazed tone.

"Already the demons surrounding us are being destroyed by your friends. They, at least, consider you worth trying to rescue. Too bad for you. As soon as any of them set foot in this clearing you're dead."

"Why?"

"Because of their spirit energy. Only you and I can stand in this clearing, but you're all tied up."

"And if they figure that out, what then? They won't let you leave here willingly," Kurama commented, still in a hazy tone, as if he were on some sort of drugs.

"As long as you're tied up and can't see straight, I have no worries. **You** are my trump card. They won't do anything that would cause your death."

"How true Karasu" came Katarra's voice from the far side of the clearing, causing both Karasu and Kurama to start. "Have you rigged the trees as well as the ground?"

"See, Kurama. She came for you, as I said she would" Karasu taunted him then turned towards where Katarra's voice had come from and said "The trees are safe, for now. But why don't you show yourself?"

"Looking for an easy target? I think not" came her reply, from another part of the clearing. "Besides, I want to see for myself what you've done."

"To what, your brother or the clearing?"

"Both actually" came the reply, from the same general area as her first comment. "Not very creative so far."

This statement caused Karasu to start spluttering angrily, which in turn caused Kurama to start laughing.

As Karasu started to turn towards Kurama, Katarra spoke again from the far side of the clearing. "Tsk, tsk. Getting upset over such a little thing. You may not be worth my time after all." Looking down from her perch above Kurama, as she listened for Karasu's reply, she watched Keiko cut Kurama's bonds and slip the rose into his hands. Throwing her voice to another corner of the clearing, she asked "Kurama, are you alright? He hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

Before Kurama could reply, Karasu said "I've only given him a couple of potions. Nothing that would hurt him. Otherwise, he's just tied up. Now why don't you step where I can see you?"

"And have you blow him up? I think not. Besides, I want to hear his answer" from directly across the clearing from Kurama, who was transforming to Youko Kurama now that he was untied.

To hide the rustling sound above him, Kurama said "I don't remember any potions, but being tied up is not all that comfortable." He smiled slightly as he heard her whisper behind him and felt her teleport someone away. "What **did** you give me, Karasu?"

Karasu turned to face him and said "A love potion and an obedience potion. Transforming will not help you. As soon as your eyes can focus, the first person you look at will trigger the love potion."

"What do you mean, Karasu?" asked Kurama suspiciously.

"The first person you look at, with completely focused eyes, will be the one you fall in love with. I intend to be that person. Now, why don't you let those eyes of yours focus, since you have them open?"

"I don't think you want to do that, Kurama" said Katarra, stepping to the side of the tree. "There would be quite a few people upset with you if you did."

"At last!" cried Karasu. "You will both be mine!"

"I don't think so!" replied Kurama, standing and bringing his hand up so he could get an idea of what the rose he was holding looked like. "A yellow rose, Katarra? You **know** I prefer red ones."

"Sorry. Couldn't find a red one in the amount of time I had."

"It won't help him, you know," smirked Karasu. "He can only do what **I** tell him. Now, come here, Kurama."

Kurama tried to stay where he was, but he was unable to control his own body. He closed his eyes and continued trying to fight, but it was a lost cause. He moved jerkily to Karasu's side, where he was petted as if he was a well-trained pet.

"Kurama!" cried Katarra from the edge of the clearing.

"He won't listen to you now. If you want him, you'll have to come get him." At which statement he triggered the surprises in the clearing and took off with Kurama.

By the time the smoke cleared Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara had joined Katarra at the edge of the clearing. "He took him away again," Katarra said to Hiei's unvoiced question. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, go home. Hiei and I will go after Karasu and Kurama."

"No. We started this together, we'll finish it together" said Yusuke, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You've done all you can. Go home. Hiei and I can move fast enough to have a chance at saving him, but only if we don't have to worry about you two. Hiei?" holding her hand out to him.

"Let's go" Hiei said, taking her outstretched hand. The pair took two steps and disappeared.

"Guess they don't need us" said Yusuke, looking at where the pair had just been. "Let's go home Kuwabara. I want to have a talk with Keiko about what she was doing here, and what happened before she left."

* * *

Adeena: End of chapter. Please, please send me some suggestions. I really need them!

Hiei: No she doesn't.

Adeena: Yes I do or I can't continue the story.


	17. Ooops! Rescuing Kurama Part 2

Adeena: Here's the chapter 17. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Drink up Kurama, and **do** open your eyes" cooed Karasu, handing Kurama a glass of love potion laced wine.

"What's in the glass Karasu?" asked Kurama, as his hand accepted the glass and started raising it to his lips.

"Just some wine" came the reply.

"And?" as he took a sip, still without opening his eyes.

"Why do you think I would add anything to a glass of wine? Don't you think I've already given you enough potions?"

"**I** think you've given him plenty" came a voice from the shadows.

"I agree" came another voice, also from the shadows.

"I see you've still got a couple of rescuers, Kurama. It's too bad for them that I still control you. Now, finish your wine and **open your eyes**!"

As the two in the shadows watched, Kurama raised the glass once more and drained it.

[Can you turn him so he's facing away from Karasu?] Hiei questioned Katarra telepathically.

[I can try, but then what?] came Katarra's response.

[I'll get him.]

[Alright, but let him know its you] came her comment as she turned her abilities on her brother, turning him so his back was to Karasu as his eyes opened.

The first person he focused on was Hiei, who had moved up behind, now in front of, him. The smile he bestowed on Hiei made Hiei cringe a little, but he stayed where he was, even as Kurama reached out to pull him close and kiss him.

The second person Kurama focused on was Katarra, as she stepped out of the shadows behind Hiei. He smiled as he saw her pull a thistle from her hair.

"You **might **want to tell Hiei about the potions, Kurama" she said as she plucked some thorns from the thistle. "He might appreciate knowing what's flowing in your veins right now. You might scare him off if you don't."

This statement received three different responses: a confused look from Hiei, a deviant smirk from Kurama (still in youko form), and a wail of anguish from Karasu. This last caused Hiei and Kurama to turn towards him as Katarra came up even with them.

"How long do these potions of yours last, Karasu?" she asked as she took a blowpipe from the top of one of her boots and put two of the thorns she had plucked inside. Raising the pipe to her lips, she continued "I'd like to have an idea of how long I'll have to quarantine my brother, for his own good of course."

Kurama reached over and lightly swatted her on the head just as she was blowing into her pipe. The results of this, as far as Karasu was concerned, were disastrous -- half of his stock of potions were blown up.

"Now look what you made me do" Katarra said disapprovingly to Kurama. "I only got half of them, thanks to you. Now I'll have to try again, that is of course, if he doesn't answer my question."

"I don't think I need to answer any questions from **you**, **little **girl" from Karasu as he stepped between her and what remained of his potions.

"Then how about telling me" said Hiei, moving out of Kurama's embrace, drawing his katana and taking a step towards Karasu before Kurama could stop him.

"Put your little toy away, **little **man. I answer to **no one**, if I don't want to" replied Karasu, standing his ground against them.

"It doesn't matter. They can't last forever. Katarra, why don't you get us **all ** out of here, before he tries anything else?" Kurama spoke calmly.

Putting her blowpipe away, she smiled and tossed the two remaining thorns over Karasu's head towards his potions and stepped close enough to touch both Hiei and Kurama. When Karasu spun around to try and catch the thorns, not fast enough to save his potions, she touched both Hiei and Kurama and sent them back to Hiei's room in Spirit World.

As the smoke and debris settled once more she spoke "It's just us now, Karasu. Are you going to answer my question now, or do I have to destroy more of your stuff?"

Karasu turned towards her and grinned evilly. He took a step towards her but stopped as she started to pull the thistle from her hair once more. "You're all alone. Do you really think you can defeat me? As for my potions, twelve hours max, if not replenished."

"Which one was in the wine you gave him just now?" as she pulled a glowing orange ball from her pocket and started tossing it into the air.

"The love potion only. I didn't think I would need the other once his eyes opened and focused on me. You messed **that **up, but **now **I have you."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, continuing to toss the ball into the air and catch it.

"Quite" as he moved towards her, in attack mode, only to be enveloped in an orange haze as the ball she'd been tossing hit the floor where she'd been.

After the haze cleared, Katarra walked calmly back into the room from the door leading to the hallway. She smiled as she saw what Karasu had become. Continuing on into the room, she approached Karasu and said "Just look what you made me do. This is all **your **fault, so you can stop hissing at me."

Any time she got close to him, he hissed and even tried spitting fire at her, once.

She circled him to survey the damage done to the room. When he spit fire at her, she rounded on him and said "It's **your **fault! If **you **hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have dropped that ball. If you want to return to your demon form permanently some day, you'd **better **start being nice to me. I **could **leave you here, you know, and you wouldn't survive very long. Now, are you going to behave?"

She watched as Karasu, now a firedrake, considered her words. Finally the drake nodded his head (_A/N: interesting site that is_) and she approached him once more. She reached out a hand to him as she knelt in front of him. She held his mask in her other hand.

"We need to find some information on firedrakes. You **are **going with me when I leave here. I feel a little responsible for this. I'll keep you with me, if you want."

He nodded to each of her half questions and butted her hand with his head when she stopped speaking. When she smiled he did it again, moving closer to her.

"Should I bring your mask with us? You'll turn back to your demon form on the full moon, for the whole night." When he shook his head she put the mask down and reached out to pick him up with both hands.

He allowed her to pick him up. As she stood up, he butted her chin playfully with his head. She smiled and said "That hurt. You need to be a little gentler. Would you mind riding on my shoulders for a while? I'd like to make sure there's nothing here that could hurt anyone, then we'll go to Spirit World."

After she finished her inspection of the room, she continued "Tell me something ... you messed up my room there, didn't you?" At the affirmative sound and neck nuzzling by Karasu from her shoulders she sighed "Guess I'll have to choose a different room as our destination. I'd rather not fall as soon as we arrive. Are you ready?"

Whether he was ready or not didn't matter. Before he had a chance to consider her question, she had teleported them to Kurama's room in Spirit World. Noticing the increased interest of the firedrake, she sighed "This is Kurama's room. I sent him and Hiei to Hiei's room. Guess we'd better see how bad my room is."

She walked out of Kurama's room and crossed the hall to her own room. She opened the door, stepped in and looked around. Sighing, she moved to the bed. She made the bed and, having found the teddy bears on the floor next to it, put the three teddy bears on the pillows and Karasu on the bed. "Behave yourself while I finish cleaning. For not having a lot of stuff in here, you sure managed to mess it up good. Leave those alone!" in response to his nudging of the teddy bears. "They were a gift to me from Kurama and I'd rather they weren't damaged in **any **way" watching him knock the one dressed like Hiei away from the other two.

At her words, he hissed and nudged the Hiei teddy bear a little further away from the other two. He then curled up with his head resting on the other two -- the ones that looked like her and Kurama -- and closed his eyes.

"You are a **pest **"she smiled, then turned back to the rest of the room. Sighing heavily she started cleaning once more. She was exhausted by the time she finished. She changed into a pair of pajamas, moved the covers out from under him, climbed into bed, cuddled the free teddy bear, pulled the covers up over them both and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Adeena: End of chapter. Please, please send me some suggestions. I really need them!

Hiei: No she doesn't.

Adeena: Yes I do or I can't continue the story.


	18. Firedrake Research

Adeena: Here's the chapter 18. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

When she woke she found herself cuddling a firedrake instead of a teddy bear. She looked where the other two bears had been and found all three. [_He must have moved it after I fell asleep. Well, I'm awake now so I might as well get up and dressed._]

As she was putting the finishing touches to her hair, she cast her thoughts down the hall. [_Hiei! Are you two awake?_]

[_Yes_] came the slightly disgruntled reply. [_At least, **I** am. What can I do for you, fox girl?_]

[_Can you and Kurama meet me in the library in fifteen minutes? I need some help finding some information._]

[_Make it twenty._]

[_Ok_] and she broke contact. She looked towards her bed just in time to see the firedrake close his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. "I'm not buying that. I saw your eyes open. **We **are going to the library here to see what information we can find on firedrakes. Can't have you withering away to nothing, now can we?"

So saying she scooped him off the bed and put him on her shoulders, where he took his time settling. She quickly made the bed then headed out the door and to the library.

When Hiei and Kurama arrived, fifteen minutes later, Kurama carefully opened the door enough to let him peer behind it.

"What **are **you doing?"

"Checking to make sure there aren't any books behind the door. Last time I followed her into the library there were books set up like dominos behind the door, or don't you remember?"

"I remember, but she asked us to come help her find some information so I don't think she'd be putting obstacles in our way." So saying Hiei pushed the door open all the way and ushered Kurama through. "Now, where in here she is, I'll let **you** tell **me**."

Kurama concentrated for a couple minutes, then started heading towards the section furthest from the door. As they approached the section he had felt her presence in they could hear her talking to someone but not that person's responses. Tracking her down became much easier at that point and as they approached the row of shelves where she was they heard

"This whole section contains books supposedly about firedrakes. The information we need should be in here somewhere. I **do **wish those two would hurry up."

They turned down the row just in time to hear a hissing, to which she replied "Yes, I **do **need their help, or we'll be here all day. You'd better behave when they get here" and saw her reach up as if petting something on her shoulder.

"Katarra, could you explain your request for our assistance?" asked Kurama as he and Hiei stopped beside her. "Hiei said you wanted some help finding some information but not what type of information."

"What **is **that thing on your shoulders?" Hiei asked as the firedrake hissed at him.

"Enough Kari! I told you to behave. It's your fault we're in this mess" she scolded Karasu before turning to Hiei and Kurama. "I need information on firedrakes -- what they eat, their natural habitat, etc. -- so I know how to take care of this fellow here" patting poor Karasu on the head.

"Where did you find him?" asked Kurama curiously as he moved a little closer to get a better look.

"I found him at Karasu's place after sending you two back here. I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave him to fend for himself so ... "

"You brought him back with you" finished Hiei. "So what happened to Karasu?"

"I'm not sure," she said, referring to what made him attack her ** not** what actually happened physically to him. "I do know I didn't destroy him so he's bound to turn up again someday."

She laughed at the satisfied hiss she heard as she watched Kurama twitch and get two shades paler. She received a nasty look from Kurama, to which she indicated Karasu on her shoulders and gasped "Not ... laughing ... at you. ... Laughing ... at ... him" and was unable to continue from lack of air.

"Not funny Katarra" said Hiei as he watched Kurama go from frightened to angered. "Do you think we can get on with this sometime today?"

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean to upset you, but Kari was being funny. Could you help me look through these books so I can get him out of here, before he causes any more problems?" Katarra apologized to Kurama, after managing to quit laughing.

"Alright. Let's get started" Kurama said in reply, still slightly annoyed with her, and started pulling books from the shelves.

Soon all three were busy scanning books and making notes on the notepads Katarra had brought. It took a couple hours, but they managed to go through **all **the books they could find that had even the slightest reference to firedrakes. As Katarra put the last book away she heard Hiei say, "Are we done yet? My stomach's growling."

"I believe so" replied Kurama. Then asked her, "Hiei and I are done, aren't we?"

"Yes" she sighed, "as long as your notes are readable. Thank you, Kurama, Hiei. Go get something to eat. I'll see you some other time" and she gave them both a hug then shooed them on their way.

She gathered up all the pages of notes and sorted them according to topic -- food, habitat, disease, etc. She pulled out one last notebook and started going through the piles, writing all the information in the notebook as she read it aloud. Eventually she reached the last page of the last stack.

Closing the notebook, she stood up, gathered the papers into one stack, and put them with the notebook. Quickly she wrote a note to Kurama, concentrated for a couple minutes, then the note disappeared. She had also moved the teddy bears from her room to Hiei's. She then picked up the notebook and papers, reached out to touch Karasu (who had been sitting on the table instead of her shoulder while she was writing), concentrated once more and that section of the library was empty once more.

"Dad" called Katarra once she had Karasu settled on her bed and the notes from the library on her desk.

"What?" she heard in reply.

"Could you come here, please?"

About two minutes later her human father walked into her room. He spotted the firedrake on the bed and asked, "Who do we have here?"

"His name is Karasu" she replied, as she sat down at her desk and her dad sat on the bed.

"One of Shiori's potions?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have the antidote?"

"Somewhere around here. I don't think I'm going to give it to him any time soon though. He's the reason I didn't come home last night."

"Your brother's ok now, right?"

"Yeah, he's fine. A little miffed at me but otherwise ... "

"So what did you want me for?" he asked as he stretched his hand out to Karasu, who sniffed it then ignored him. "**He **seems to be settling in just fine."

"This" she replied as she handed him the notebook. "How much of this stuff can we get and where can we get it?"

"Almost all of it, especially the food. I'll take care of it while **you're** cleaning the house. Deal?" her father said after looking at all the pages.

"Deal. Thanks dad. I don't know what I'd have done without you these past sixteen years" as she got up from her chair and hugged him.

"No doubt run into **him **earlier" indicating a supposedly sleeping Karasu as he stood up, preparing to leave the room, and gave her a hug in return. "One more question. Shiori's potions always have some time when the subject regains his, or her, normal form. When is that time with **this **potion?"

"The night of the full moon, from sun down to sun up" she replied.

"Well, you're gonna have to face the first one by yourself. It's this Friday and I leave in the morning for two weeks. Can you handle it?"

"If I can't, I can always call on Yusuke and/or Kurama. Will you be leaving before or after I get up?"

"Before, and that's the first time I've ever heard you call him something besides Shuiichi. I was beginning to wonder about his name. I'm off to the store to get what you need for him" indicating the firedrake and he left the room.

"So, what do you think of my dad?" she asked Karasu as she flopped on the bed beside him. "He's known about me from before I was born, but didn't say anything until after mom died." As he hissed in obvious amusement, she laughed and said "He knows about **you**, too, so I would suggest you don't try anything funny around him." She laughed again as he hissed again and turned his head as if to look down his nose at her statement. "Have it your way. I have to start cleaning this place up. Enjoy the bed" and she left the room to begin her cleaning.

* * *

_To_ KoorimeHiei, Kurama's_Biggest_Fan, GFireA, and Kitty _thank you for the ideas. I have started again on this fic now that my other fics have decided to let me get back to it._


	19. First Full Moon

Adeena: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Here's the chapter 19. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"You're dad going to be back today?" Yusuke asked Katarra as they walked home after dropping Keiko off. 

"No. Just me and Kari for another week. Why?"

"Just curious. I was thinking about getting the gang together and going to a movie or something."

"Sorry. Kari and I are **definitely **staying in tonight. Have fun with the rest of the gang" she said as she turned down the hall towards home. She stopped, as if remembering something, and called "Hey! Yusuke!"

"What?" he called back.

"Will you try to be available tonight? In case I need help."

"Help with what?"

"Kari."

"Sure. Just holler and I'll come as fast as I can. See you later."

She entered her home, took off her shoes, went to her room, dropped her bag from school and removed her school uniform. Then she laid down on the bed next to Karasu (in firedrake form) and said "Wake me in a little while and I'll fix dinner" before falling asleep.

She was awakened about three hours later by someone nibbling at her ear. Before she could scream, a soft voice whispered "**Please **don't scream. You told me to wake you."

As recognition of the voice occurred, she sighed and leaned back against him. Her reward for this move was an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her even closer, and that same voice saying "I've missed you."

"You're the one who left twenty years ago, not me. What happened that day? You left to get something for us to eat but you never came back."

"I ran into Toguro and was unable to come back. I wanted to, but he wouldn't allow it, at that time anyway" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Then what happened?" she asked, turning to face him and putting her arms around him.

"When he finally allowed it, I went looking for you. When I finally found you, once more with your family, something snapped. You were **mine**! You belonged with **me**! Yet there you were, laughing with **them**! Irrational as it may be, I thought destroying them would bring you back to me. I never found you that night, or after, until I went after Kurama."

"That wasn't very smart, you know. He and I have known each other, in these forms, for ten years" she commented as she snuggled closer. "So now what? You're stuck as a firedrake until I decide to give you the antidote."

"That's ok. I'm back with you and **no one **will separate us again. Not **even **King Enma." After which statement he bent his head and kissed her with all the passion that had built up over those twenty years. Funny thing, she kissed him back with just as much.

"Hungry?" she asked as they came up for air. He growled into her neck and she busted out laughing. "I meant for food, silly. We have all night to satisfy **that ** hunger. Stop that!" in response to the nibbling and kissing of her neck.

He laughed as he released her, allowing her to get up and get dressed. Then he followed her to the kitchen, where they continued to talk as she made dinner.

After dinner she asked, "What do you want to do after we get the dishes cleaned up?"

He smirked at her for an answer, then laughed when she gave him a death glare. "Mind if I try my hand at a couple of those video games you've been playing while dinner settles?"

"Alright. **You **get to wash. I'll dry and put them away. **Then **we'll go play games for the rest of the night."

An hour later the phone rang, Yusuke calling to check on her. "Go on" she said into the phone. "I'm fine. There won't be any problems. What movie are you gonna see?"

A pause and then "Enjoy yourselves." Then to Karasu, while she was still on the phone with Yusuke, "You missed a sheep, Karasu." To which they both heard, distinctly, from the phone, "Karasu! What is **he **doing there? I'm coming right over!" and then a click as Yusuke hung up the phone.

She hung up the phone and put it on the floor next to her as she laid back down next to Karasu, and as she put her head in his lap again, said, "We've got company coming."

"Oh really?" in a sarcastic tone.

Just then there was a knock on the door. She smiled up at him and said, "I hope you saved your game" then called, as the knock sounded again "It's open!"

They heard the door open, then heard Yusuke call out "Katarra! Where are you? Katarra! Karasu, if you've hurt her I'll kill you!"

"In here" she called from the living room, "and could you quiet down some. You'll make him get himself killed with all that yelling."

"What **are **you talking about, Katarra?" Yusuke asked as he entered the room they were in, prepared for a fight.

"He's playing Spyro on the PS2, and doing a better job than you did. How soon are you meeting Keiko?"

"I'm supposed to be on my way now. You seem awfully comfortable there. Did I miss something? Isn't he the one who killed your family **and **was stalking both you and Kurama?"

"A slight misunderstanding" stated Karasu calmly, as he continued blasting sheep.

"What?!" cried Yusuke.

"As he said. It's all taken care of. You're gonna be late for your date" Katarra said, getting up to usher him out the door.

"Wanna save your game and do something else? I'm getting a little tired watching you" she queried from the doorway, after having sent Yusuke on his way and locking the door.

He paused the game and looked over at her. Then turned back to the game, saved it and turned everything off, then walked over to her and whispered in her ear "What would you suggest?" as his hand lightly traced a path from the sensitive spot behind her ear, down her neck to her shoulders and then down her back to her waist. He smiled a predatory smile as he felt her hands clench on his shirt and heard her whimper with pleasure. "Did you have something in mind or can** I **choose?" but did not allow her to answer, as he captured her lips as soon as he finished speaking.

When he finally broke the kiss, it was only to pick her up and carry her back to her room, and her bed, where they happily occupied each other until an hour before dawn. At that point, they had taken the edge off their hunger for each other and were content to lie wrapped in each other's arms.

"Go to sleep, kitten" Karasu said as he lightly stroked her back, which she promptly did with her head resting on his shoulder and one arm across his chest.

When she woke, approximately seven hours later, she found herself curled around the firedrake, and for a minute, disappointment overwhelmed her. Lucky for her Karasu was already awake. He butted her with his head, giving her the impression he thought she was being silly since he was right there. She laughed and got up to take a shower and get dressed, ready to face the world once more.

* * *

Adeena: I'm only half way through writing chapter 20, no thanks to 3 other fics that are wanting to be written at the same time. Hopefully it won't take too long to finish it. ^_^


	20. Hiei missing

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. What fun I could have then!

* * *

Katarra and Kari were playing outside when Yusuke came upon them. He gave the pair a strange look and said "Hi Katarra and pet. Are you alright after last night?"

"Just fine" Katarra replied with a smile. "His name is Kari. I've had him about a week now. How was your date?"

"It was ok. What was Karasu doing at your place? I thought he was out to kill both you and Kurama."

"Like he said last night, a misunderstanding. As for what he was doing, he was visiting. I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to Kurama about it." Then she laughed as Kari gave her a nasty look and a burst of emotion the equivalent of 'you're ruining my fun'.

"If you think that's the best idea, ok, but I'm not sure … "

"It's ok Yusuke. He won't hurt either of us anymore, especially since my time is almost up" she interrupted quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget I said that. I'm feeling a little depressed right now. No, Kari, I'll be fine. You don't have to strangle me" she said as the fire drake wrapped himself around her neck and looked her in the eye.

"Whatever you say Katarra. I'll see you Monday morning. See ya!" Yusuke replied as he moved off towards the stairs and his home.

And so the days go by, school approaching summer break, no missions for the gang, Katarra's dad and Yusuke's mom continuing to date and the bond between Katarra and Karasu growing stronger (even more than it was twenty plus years before), as evidenced by the increasing reactions and comments made by Katarra to his unspoken thoughts and feelings, until two days before the next full moon when he went **too** far.

"That's enough!" Katarra yelled, grabbed her school bag and left, not just her room and Kari, but the whole building. Because of him she'd left early and hadn't had anything to eat. She didn't care. She wasn't going back now, so she started walking towards school.

A few minutes later Yusuke caught up with her and handed her a wrapped package. "Your dad asked me to give this to you. Said something about you not getting breakfast before you left."

"Thanks" as she unwrapped and started eating the still warm sausage roll.

"Something bothering you? You're not your normal cheerful self this morning."

"Kari, and I **don't** want to talk about it," she snapped as she walked off to her first class.

"Okay. That was weird" Yusuke said as he placed his hands behind his head and continued walking towards his class.

"What was?" asked Kuwabara, coming up beside him in the hall.

"Katarra" replied Yusuke, lost in thought.

"What about her? She seemed fine to me. Did you do something to her?" he asked, starting to take a fighting stance.

"Calm down Kuwabara. It wasn't me" replied Yusuke, holding his hands in a time-out position in front of Kuwabara's face.

"So what's up?"

"I don't know. All she said was that it had to do with that fire drake of hers," Yusuke replied. "I'll let Keiko talk to her. We'd better get to class."

"Yeah, can't let my grades start dropping or I'll never get to be a scientist" Kuwabara agreed and they moved off towards their classroom.

As the pair entered the room they were accosted by Keiko. "What did you two do to Katarra? She's not talking to anyone. I tried asking what was wrong but she practically yelled at me."

"We didn't do anything. She told me it was Kari, her fire drake, that ticked her off so don't blame us" Yusuke said, somewhat off handedly as he settled into his seat.

By the time school let out Katarra's temper had gotten worse and none of the three wanted to talk to her, fearing an explosion.

"Do you think we should try to talk to her?" Keiko asked Yusuke quietly, trying to not let Katarra hear her.

"Un-uh, no way. I'll call Kurama when I get home. Let's let him handle her" Yusuke replied.

Less than a minute later Hiei appeared at Katarra's side. "Come" he said as he took her hand and started off in the direction from which he had come, not giving her a choice.

"What was that about?" asked Keiko.

"I don't know" Yusuke answered "and I'm not sure I want to. We'll ask her tomorrow before class." But they didn't get the chance.

The next morning Keiko greeted Yusuke with "Where's Katarra?"

"I don't know. She wasn't waiting outside. I just figured she'd already left for school" he replied flippantly.

"Well she didn't. Now what smarty?" came Keiko's angry question in reply.

"Hey! Whoa! Back off will ya?!" as Yusuke backed away from Keiko with his hands raised to block her. "Maybe she called in sick. I'll check with her dad after school. Ok? Can we go to class now?"

"Alright, but you'd better let me know what you find out" replied Keiko, satisfied for now that something was going to be done for her missing friend.

When school let out Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara and said "I talked to Botan during lunch. Hiei and Katarra are both missing. She and Kurama are going to meet us at my place. You coming?"

"Shorty's gone missing? Guess I'd better go with you" Kuwabara replied. Then puffed up his chest before continuing with "Besides, if I don't, you won't get the mission right."

"Yeah, right Kuwabara" Yusuke replied sarcastically as he moved quickly towards his home, Kuwabara a half step behind him.

The two arrived at Yusuke's place just as Kurama arrived.

"Nice neck ornament Kurama" commented Yusuke. "I take it you stopped by Katarra's."

"Yes" Kurama replied quietly, attempting to release the strangle hold Kari had on him.

"Everybody here?" queried a bright and chipper voice.

"Botan" greeted Yusuke "what information does Spirit World have on this case?"

"Well, we know who took them and we know that Kurama has a link to Katarra" came her reply as she tapped her lips with a finger.

"So who took them?" asked Kuwabara. "Which way did they go?"

"The Tugoro brothers and no one knows. That's why I mentioned Kurama's link. Koenma thinks that will be the only way to find them."

"The link doesn't work if she's unconscious" Kurama commented. "I have to be able to **feel** her to find her. Kari, please settle down."

Kari, however, would **not** settle. He kept tugging at Kurama, as if he wanted Kurama to go in a certain direction.

"Seems Katarra's pet wants you to go somewhere Kurama" stated Botan with a slight laugh.

"You think **he** might be able to find her?" Yusuke asked Kurama. "Katarra **did** make an odd comment the morning she disappeared."

"Odd?" asked Kurama. "How so?"

"Well," Yusuke replied, "she was in a bad mood, I asked her what the problem was and she said Kari, as if he was human, not a fire drake, before she stormed off."

"So what's that got to do with his actions now?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well maybe Kari has a link with Katarra that will allow him to find her even when she's unconscious" commented Yusuke thoughtfully. "The two of them seemed to be awfully close until yesterday."

"If he does have that kind of link with her" Kurama started but was interrupted by Kari, once again trying to strangle him. "Kari, please stop doing that. Can you tell us which direction to go to find Katarra?"

All four watched in stunned surprise as Kari bobbed his head up and down, as if saying yes. Kari then jumped to the ground and started moving away. When he had gone the equivalent of ten steps for a human, Kari stopped and looked back at the others.

"Guess he wants us to follow him" Kuwabara said in the silence.

"You may be right" Kurama agreed right as Kari sent a stream of fire at them.

"I believe you're right," commented Yusuke at the same time, starting in the direction Kari had resumed moving in.

Botan, Kurama and Kuwabara quickly followed.

* * *

Adeena: Chapter over! What happens next? I really don't know, seriously.

Rhyanthia: I got lost in Gundam Wing and haven't come back to YYH yet so the chapter has not been written.


	21. Correcting the story

dkAdeena: I hope this satisfies you for now Denise. I'm still waiting on your comments on that GW fic I sent you to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. What fun I could have then!

* * *

"Awaken sleeping beauty" Hiei whispered in Katarra's ear. "It's almost sunset."

"Shoot!" exclaimed Katarra, opening her eyes. "Tonight is the full moon too, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why?" commented Hiei as he backed up to give her enough room to sit up. Sitting against the wall he continued "Shouldn't that make our escape easier? We won't have any problems seeing where we're going or where the enemy is."

"It will also make us visible" Katarra replied as she sat up and scooted against the wall opposite Hiei. "But yes, there is a slight problem."

Hiei raised an eyebrow in query; feeling words were not necessary to convey his message.

"I'm assuming Kurama and Yusuke have formed a rescue party. Kari will have to be involved since my link with him is stronger than my link with Kurama."

Another elegantly raised eyebrow greeted that statement.

"Kari can find me if I'm unconscious, Kurama can't. Since I've been **slightly** out of it for the past **few** hours, Kari would have to have been included in any search party."

"How is that a problem?" Hiei queried in an apparently bored tone.

"Kari returns to his true form from sunset to sunrise on the day of the full moon" Katarra answered in an equally bored tone. She smirked slightly as she continued, "I don't think Kurama would enjoy Kari's transformation. It might be a little **too** much for my dear brother."

"How so?" queried Hiei, curiosity having gotten the better of him.

"Remember our last encounter with Karasu?" Katarra queried in return.

"You came back with that fire drake" Hiei replied. "You also said that you didn't know what had happened to Karasu but that he wasn't destroyed."

"Well yeah, in a way I don't know what happened but in another I do" Katarra said, staring of into space. "That fire drake is actually Karasu."

"So you lied to us."

"Not really. I know **how** he became a fire drake but part of **why** is still a mystery to me" Katarra corrected him.

"Oh? Then tell me what really happened after you transported Kurama and I away."

"I asked him about the potions again. He answered that question. I asked him what was in the wine while at the same time I pulled a glass ball from my pocket and started playing with it. He told me. He attacked, I dropped the ball as I teleported away, and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Karasu was a firedrake. I couldn't leave him there so I took him home with me. You know the rest already."

"Who gave you the potion?" asked Hiei.

"A friend of mine. She dabbles in potions and such. She gave me her latest, and its antidote, the day before Karasu kidnapped Kurama," answered Katarra. "I dropped it accidentally when he came at me."

"Accidentally?" exclaimed Hiei. "I find that rather hard to believe considering how upset you were that day."

"If he hadn't attacked me" Katarra defended herself, "I wouldn't have dropped the glass ball containing the potion."

"So, Karasu and Kari are one and the same," Hiei stated. "He changes form every full moon and today is the full moon. How do you intend to keep that a secret?"

"I thought I might open a tunnel once we got out of here, get him in the tunnel before anyone sees and get away from here" came the reply.

"Why don't you open a tunnel now?" asked Hiei. "Or teleport us out of here?"

"Everything has limitations" Katarra replied. "Both the rose and my teleportation require a bit more energy than I have right now, no thanks to that beating I received. With the others here I can borrow energy from either Karasu or Kurama."

"So we wait," Hiei commented dryly, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

"Yes," replied Katarra, mimicking his movements but concentrating on trying to find either Karasu or Kurama through her links with them.

****************************************************************

While this conversation was going on our heroes were having their own conversation, and troubles.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Yusuke asked, seeing Kurama clasp his hands to his head suddenly.

"Katarra's awake," came the pain filled reply. "I wasn't expecting … too open …"

"Kurama" Yusuke started.

"Sorry Yusuke" Kurama quickly interrupted as Kari wrapped himself around Kurama's neck once more. "She caught me off guard with how quickly she woke. I'm fine now, but we need to hurry. She's anxious about something."

"Are they both alright?" Yusuke asked hurrying after a rapidly moving Kurama, with Kuwabara and Botan right behind.

****************************************************************

"It shouldn't be too much longer brother," commented the smaller figure in the room. "They will be here in a matter of minutes now."

"Good. I'm getting tired of knocking those other two out every few hours," commented the larger figure in reply.

"Was there no other way to deliver your message?" asked a third figure from the doorway. "I really don't want my dwelling destroyed before I've had ample time to enjoy it."

"They won't destroy it," commented the larger figure as he rose and moved to look out the large picture window, watching for the familiar form of his greatest opponent.

"I hope you're right. The last house you had an encounter with them in you left in ruins. Don't let it happen here" replied the third person. As he left the room he continued with "I'm going to make some tea for our guests."

* * *

Adeena: Chapter over! What message needs to be delivered?

Rhyanthia: I don't know. I'm still playing with Gundam Wing! Those guys are sooooooo easy to torture!

GW boys: HELP!!!!


	22. Enter the bad dudes

dkAdeena: My muse still hasn't returned from GW so the rest of this story is likely to take quite a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. What fun I could have then!

* * *

"Have you found Katarra yet?" Yusuke asked as they approached what appeared to be a clearing. They'd been traveling in the woods for the past fifteen minutes and were beginning to wonder if they would every get out of them.

"Yes" Kurama replied calmly, gently petting Kari on the head in thanks for relief from the strangle hold he'd had on Kurama's neck. "They're on the far side of that clearing up ahead."

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten us lost or something" commented Kuwabara. At which, Botan giggled nervously while looking around.

"Are you sure about this?" questioned Yusuke. "Who would kidnap Hiei and Katarra and bring them to a place like that?" he finished, pointing at the single story mansion sprawling across the clearing in front of them.

"Some sicko like the one who kidnapped Yukina maybe" replied Kuwabara.

"Don't remind me," sighed Yusuke. "Remember what happened after we rescued her? I don't want to repeat **that**."

"We may have to repeat it anyway" Kurama commented dryly. "There aren't too many people, or demons, capable of kidnapping both Hiei and Katarra at the same time. The only ones I **can** think of would want a rematch."

"I really don't want to participate in the Dark Tournament again. I've heard rumors about some of the teams already signed up," commented Yusuke in return. "There's even rumors that the Tugoro brothers will be there."

"Don't kid around like that Urameshi!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"I've heard that rumor too," stated Kurama.

"So have I" added Botan.

"Aargh!" exclaimed Kuwabara, looking like he wanted to run and hide.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Kurama said as he reached up to pet Kari, who had started shaking at the mention of the Tugoro brothers. "We don't know if the rumors are true or not, so there's no reason to start worrying. Right now we need to find our way into that house and rescue our friends."

"Umm … guys … " Botan hesitated, "we have a more immediate problem right behind us."

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke all turned around. With a wicked smile on his face Yusuke said, "Finally some action."

As Yusuke went to take a swing at the being, Kari jumped from Kurama's shoulder to Yusuke's chest, effectively stopping him. "What the … Kari?!" Yusuke yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake I would presume" the unknown being stated as he calmly walked around the group. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to make sure you come inside and talk to the current residents. If you would follow me please?"

As the unknown being turned away from the group Yusuke looked at each member of the party before saying, "Let's go. What harm could it bring?" Little did he know.

_  
Meanwhile, some where on the far side of the mansion …  
  
_

"When, exactly, does the transformation take place?"

"As soon as the sun drops below the horizon. And before you ask, yes, he does know this so he'll try to get us out of here before that," Katarra responded.

"Can you tell how close they are?"

"They're inside. Kari is getting nervous."

"I don't blame him," Hiei commented. "I'd be nervous too if I'd managed to get away from those two only to return in a weaker form while trying to find and rescue someone important to me."

"What gave you the idea that I'm important to Kari?" Katarra asked with a smile.

"The person who turned me into something other than what I am would also be the one able to change me back. Therefore, that person would be important to me," Hiei replied in a condescending tone. "However, you mentioned having a stronger link with Kari than the one you have with your brother, which leads me to believe there is a strong emotional tie between the two of you. Am I correct?"

"Yes. How are your injuries?"

"They are fine and my energy is slowly returning, but I am still too weak to escape without some sort of assistance," Hiei answered after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Then you'll be able to help when they get here," she commented before closing her eyes to search out the rescue party once more.

_Elsewhere in the mansion …  
  
_

"Our guests have arrived, brother."

"I know. We will wait here for them."

_Back to Yusuke and company …  
  
_

"This way please."

"Kari! Where are you going?" yelled Yusuke as Kari launched himself down a side hallway, quickly disappearing from sight.

"We shouldn't get separated in here. We should go after him," Botan said, worry evident in her voice.

"He'll be fine, Botan," Kurama answered her. "He's just gone searching for Katarra. Let's go find out why we were lured here and then get Katarra, Kari and Hiei and get out of here. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Yusuke spoke up, quickly turning to their guide. "Lead on so we can get this over with."

"Very well. If you will kindly follow me? Your hosts are waiting in the drawing room."

* * *

Adeena: Chapter over! What next?

Rhyanthia: I don't know. I'm still playing with Gundam Wing! Those guys are sooooooo easy to torture!

GW boys: HELP!!!!


End file.
